Lucy's Pirate Adventure: Journey to Become the Pirate Queen
by Lion C. Simmonds
Summary: After Luffy successfully found the One Piece, he reburried it and turned himself into the Navy. 15 years later, a girl, named Lucy Heartfillia gathers a strong crew of friends in order to go to the Grand Line, find the One Piece and claim the title of the first Queen of the Pirates.
1. Prologue: Lucy Heartfillia

**Lucy Heartfillia**

40 years ago, in the vast sea, there was man name Gold Roger, a notorious pirate who obtained everything the world had to offer. Before his execution, Roger's last words ringed into the minds of the next generation, "You want my treasure? You can have it. I left everything I gathered in that one place. All you have to do is find it."

19 years after Roger's death, a boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, succeeded into traveling the Grand Line and finding the treasure called "The One Piece". In the course of his journey he and his crew did extraordinary things. They defeated the East Blue's strongest warrior, two of the seven Warlords of the Sea Crocodile and Gecko Moria, two Emperors of the New World Big Mam and Blackbeard, and challenged the World Government to war. But after the pirate crew succeeded in each of their goals, Luffy reburied the One Piece and they all went their separate ways. 1 year later, Straw Hat Luffy was reported to have been executed. Rumors go around that the legendary One Piece was reburied by the Straw Hat as more pirates travel to the Grand Line to search for this treasure.

We go to the East Blue 15 years after Straw Hat Luffy's death. Sailing across the ocean is a lost girl who doesn't know her way. The girl has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by a rainbow colored ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. The girl whore a white and blue shirt with a short blue skirt and black boots. She wore a straw hat and strapped on her neck was a chain which says, "Lucy Heartfillia." As she looks towards the horizon she groaned and lay on the starboard of the small boat.

"Man, this is a total let down. I don't know which way to go, I'm all alone, and I'm so hungry. To top it all off, I don't even know much about myself. All that I know about myself is that I have a dream: to be the Queen of the Pirates. How am I going to find an island at this rate? I know that I need a strong man, a navigator, a doctor, a cook, and a shipwright, but where can I find a person who willing to be a pirate?" Lucy asks herself in a bit of doubt.

Several minutes later the weather changed all of a sudden and when Lucy looked behind him he saw a tidal wave beginning to form.

"Oh Man! If that thing hits me I'm as good as dead! I got to get out of here," says Lucy panicking.

Lucy then began to row the boat as fast as she could, but the tidal wave soon reached her and destroyed the boat and swallowed her. She manages to swim back up to the surface and sighed, "Well it looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way." Lucy closes her eyes to concentrate, "Water Style: Surf!" Lucy then gained the ability to swim fast on the water.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note: I'll explain all of this in the best way I can. Lucy is the main character. She only knows her name and her dream of becoming pirate queen because something happened to erase her memory. She's hoping to venture through the sees as a pirate. So if you'd all be so kind as to give me recommendations and reasons of people joining her pirate crew._**


	2. Lucy's Angel Fruit Powers

**Lucy's Angel Fruit Powers**

Lucy kept swimming on towards her destination. She didn't like the fact that her boat was destroyed. However, as she was swimming along, she was suddenly caught in fishing net.

"What? What's going on?"

A sphere then appeared inside the net as smoke comes out of it. Lucy then suddenly felt drowsy as she fell asleep.

Lucy's eyes begin to open as she sees that he is in a small room with nothing much but a small closet full of cleaning supplies, a small window, and pile of wood and metal. Lucy now realizes that she's in a pirate ship, but as she tried to move she sees that he is tied up to a large pole.

"Where am I? Why am I tied up like this," Lucy asks herself.

She then heard footsteps coming from the door in front of him. Judging from the color of the room she is in, it's obvious that Lucy was onboard a pirate ship.

"Hello? Is someone there? I would really like if someone came in here and untie me." Lucy shouts out hoping that someone will come.

The door opened and three people walked in two of them weren't intimidating since they didn't have large muscles. The one in the middle had big muscles and had an axe behind his back and he had a scar on his left eye and wore only black pants and has knuckle braces one both hands.

"Hello there, pretty girl. If you're wondering why your tied up it's because we all see that you have great potential. He told us to tell you that you have a choice. To either join our crew or die so choose wisely," the pirate said with a smirk.

"Sorry, I choose to get out of here because I plan on gathering my crew and I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates," shouted Lucy.

Those words shocked all three of the pirates as the big pirate prepare to slice Lucy in half a large explosion occurred and the pirates rushed out to see what was happening. When the pirates went up on deck they saw three warships heading towards them.

"Captain! We're under attack," shouted the pirate!

"What! All hands on deck! Everyone take place on the cannons! What are you waiting for, Christmas? MOVE!" shouted the pirate captain.

The battle raged on for 4 minutes but the pirate ship was being torn apart and the enemy soldiers began boarding the ship. A sword class raged on the deck for 6 minutes until the pirates surrendered and taken prisoners. Their leader went down the deck and found Lucy sleeping like nothing happened. The man had white skin brown spiky hair and two swords behind his back. He wore a red collar shirt with a navy jacket. He had a name tag on him that says "Sergeant Wilmer". Wilmer walked up to Lucy and cautiously nudged her to wake her up, but nothing happened. He nudged Lucy harder but nothing happened. So he hit Lucy so hard on the head that it would hurt in the morning.

"WAKE UP, ADREADY!" shouted the angry Wilmer

Lucy's eyes begin to slowly open and she yawned and then he saw Wilmer.

"Hey there. Wow! You look weird with that spiky hair Mr. Spiky," Lucy said carelessly

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BRAT!"

Wilmer hit Lucy in the head again, but then calmed down.

"I'm very sorry sir; I didn't mean to make you angry. Please forgive me."

"It's fine. I usually get mad very fast when it comes to people insulting my hairstyle."

"Can you please untie me? This is a little uncomfortable position to be in."

Wilmer managed to untie Lucy.

"Can you help me out? I'm just beginning my journey into sea and I need to get to the nearest island. Are willing to get me there on your ship?"

"Sure thing. We were just on our way to transport some prisoners there."

"Thanks a lot!"

As Lucy passed by Wilmer, he saw Lucy's straw hat. Wilmer got an eerie feeling in his gut. He knew that straw hat from anywhere. He knew that she could have the same dream but he didn't want Lucy to grow suspicious. When they entered the deck a soldier came to talk to Wilmer.

"Sergeant Wilmer," shouts the soldier saluting him, "Commander Evaleen needs to speak to you."

"Okay, Lucy why don't you head down to the dining hall, you look like you've starved. This man will show you the way," says Wilmer.

"Oh, thank you very much, I appreciate it all," says Lucy.

Wilmer then whispers to the soldier.

"Be sure to keep an eye on him; we need to make sure that he doesn't leave.

"Yes Sir!"

Wilmer entered the Office Room that belonged to Commander Evaleen. Evaleen has white skin and long blonde hair. She wore a pink and purple collar shirt and white pants. There was a bow and a supply of purple colored arrows. Wilmer salutes to Commander Evaleen.

"You wanted to see me Commander," asks Wilmer

"Yes Wilmer, it's about that girl you rescued. You had that eerie feeling when she passed you, didn't you," asked Evaleen.

"Yes Ma'am, but I can't explain it. Why would I have a bad feeling about her when she seems harmless?"

"It's because of that straw hat she has. It was worn be the first and second pirate king. We must end this before it begins, or else we will make the same mistake the last generation of the Navy made."

"Do you have a plan ma'am?"

"Yes, I do."

**Island Name: Ohio Elene**

After 2 days, the Navy ships have reached their destination. Everyone got off the ship and Wilmer and Skiki went to say goodbye to Lucy.

"Are you all set on your own, Lucy?" asks Wilmer.

"Yes and thank you again for your help." says Lucy

"Just don't run into any more pirates okay."

"Before you go, what is your goal in life, Lucy?" Evaleen asked Lucy.

"Well, I know you will be surprised by this but like two others, I will say this with pride. I will be the First Queen of the Pirates!"

There was a moment of silence as most of the soldiers stood there with gaping mouths at her statement.

"That's all I needed to hear," says Evaleen as she pulls out her bow and arrow and points at Lucy.

Lucy backed off two steps in surprise.

"What are you doing Evaleen!?" ask Lucy in surprise.

"You are under arrest!"

Then Wilmer pulled out his two swords and Lucy was surrounded by soldiers.

"I don't understand. What did I do!?" ask Lucy.

"It's not what you did, it's what you will do and become. We are the marines, the forces that tried so hard to capture the Straw Hats," Wilmer states.

"We won't let you go to follow the path and create the same havoc Monkey D. Luffy caused," Evaleen added.

"Fine; if you want me, you'll have to get me," said Lucy in a mocking tone.

"MARINES, ARREST HER," commanded Evaleen!

All of the marines charged at Lucy with swords drawn. Lucy gave a smirk and just stood there. When the marines attacked he disappeared.

"Where did she go," asks a marine in surprise.

"She over there," another said pointing in Lucy's direction.

The Marines look to see that Lucy was about a football field distance away from them. They were all shocked at her incredible speed.

"How did she get over there? We had her surrounded," said Wilmer in surprise.

"My turn," says Lucy while smiling, "Ground Style! Earthquake!"

Lucy then slammed his fist into the ground causing an earthquake that took out all the marines except Wilmer and Evaleen.

"I see that you must have eaten a Devil fruit am I right," asked Evaleen.

"First off, I didn't eat a Devil fruit, whatever that's called. I ate and Angel Fruit called the Element Element Fruit. I have the ability to use Fire, Water, Grass, and Electric, Ice, Ground, Dark, Psychic, Flying, Ghost, Poison, Rock, Steel, Bug, Fairy, Dragon and Fighting attacks. My body is also made of those elements. The only way to hurt me is with an attack that works on me.

"How are we supposed to hurt someone made of every element," asked Wilmer.

"We don't need to Wilmer. We just have to get a Sea Prism Stone on him and we'll win," said Evaleen.

"Psychic Style! Hypnosis," shouted Lucy.

Lucy then hit both of them with a plus sign shaped beam which caused Wilmer and Evaleen to fall asleep. She then walked away towards town.

"Don't worry you two; I'm not the kind of person who kills her enemies. You two could potentioally be worthy opponents in the future. Enjoy you naps and thanks for the help," says Lucy as she leaves.

**2 Hours Later…**

"UNBELEIVABLE, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST," shouted Evaleen in disgrace.

"Commander Evaleen ma'am. Please calm down," says a marine trying to calm Skiki down.

"Okay, you head to head to the base and tell them that the new straw hat is here and assemble every marine on the island. Block all the ports and all the town entrances. No one in or out."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Wilmer, go with them. I'll handle Lucy."

"Are you sure Commander," asks Wilmer.

"Of course I'm sure no GO!"

**Meanwhile…**

Lucy was exploring town searching for information if there was a person who can give him a ship. But no one knew of such a person, but someone did tell him of a dangerous man who is in town. He strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies and can move at immense speed. People don't what he looks like because the moment you see him, you're dead. Lucy knew that this person was strong so regardless of the fact that she might die, Lucy really wanted this man to be a part of her crew. He asked around for the whereabouts of this man and someone told her that he may be in the forest in the center of the island. Lucy decided to go there because since this man was strong she can challenge him to a fight and if she wins this man will join her crew. As Lucy arrived at the middle of the island she was hit from the left by a fist. She turns to see a black spiky haired boy who wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar which had a weird crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts stepped.

"Who are you and what do you want," ask the man.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I'm looking for a strong man who will join my crew. Are you strong," asks Lucy.

"Yes, my name is Sasuke Uchiha but I don't have time for you. I have my own problems to deal with."

"What?! Are you saying that you can't beat me? That's too bad. I was hoping for a decent challenge, but if you insist. I'll find someone who is ACTUALLY strong."

"Is that a challenge? If you really want to be like that, then I guess I could have a little match!"

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted as she got ready for the fight.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note: I hope you like this story so far. Sasuke Uchiha is going to be Lucy's first mate. Keep the review's coming and if you can, think of your favorite characters from a TV show or game and give me recommendation of them joining the crew. Oh yes, the Angel Fruit belongs to me, see ya!_**


	3. First Mate: Lucy VS Sasuke

**First Mate: Lucy V.S. Sasuke**

"Who do you think you are, thinking that you can just show up and challenges an Uchiha to a fight," Sasuke asks Lucy, "You're just too young to fight.

"No, I'm not going to stop asking you to fight me until you do," Lucy answers getting into a fighting stance.

"Why would I want to waste my time on a brat like you? I bet you can't even fight."

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."

Sasuke only sighed, "Alright! I'll fight you!"

"Alright! I'm going to have a new friend!"

Lucy was obviously happy and must really have confidence in her ability to fight. Sasuke then performed some kind of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he though as fire shot out of his mouth.

"Fire Style! Flamethrower!"

Lucy blasted Sasuke's fireball with her own fire that came from her mouth. Sasuke was surprised by this.

_"No way! She must be a ninja, but I don't see what village she's from! She must be a rouge ninja." _Sasuke thought

"Nope. I'm not a ninja in fact I don't know what kind of person I am. I ate the Element Element Fruit. I can use any type of element in the world from fire to water to ice.

"Wait, have you can read my mind, and you've lost your memory?"

"Yes."

_"That's what happened to me…"_ "Let's finish this." Sasuke then performed handsign. A ball of lighting that made a chirping sound appeared in his left hand, "Chidori!"

Flames appeared in Lucy's right arm as she and Sasuke rushed at each other.

"Fire Style: Fire Punch!"

As the two attacks collided it shook the island. Evaleen knew that Lucy has to be close as she enters the forest. Both Lucy and Sasuke are evenly matched but Sasuke was panting hard.

"Fighting Style! Mach Punch!"

Before Sasuke could do anything, Lucy punched him in the chest making Sasuke spill blood from his mouth and caused him to crash into 3 trees knocking him out. Lucy jumped up and down cheering and laughing.

"I won! I won! I won! I won! I now have a new friend!

Lucy was very happy that she has a new friend. 10 minutes later, Sasuke was standing and in a little pain but he'll live.

"Wow! I can't believe I lost to a girl! I'll never live it down," Sasuke stated as he lowered his head in shame.

"Don't worry Sasuke; your secret loss is safe with me. You don't need to worry one bit."

"You would help me defend my pride?"

"Sure, you are a great fighter and my new friend. I was lucky that I ate an Angel Fruit, otherwise you would have beaten me to the ground."

"And you would have cried home like a baby!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A CRYBABY? AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET MY BUT WUPED!"

"Just relax, I was only kidding. Here I got us both some milk."

"Wow! Thanks."

Lucy began drinking the milk and Sasuke was laughing really hard.

"I've never heard of full-grown woman drinking milk."

"OH SHUT UP! THAT WAS A CHEAP TRICK AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Lucy then calmed down and laughed along with Sasuke. They were having a good time together. Lucy helped Sasuke up and they started to head towards town.

"So Sasuke, what are you doing on this island?"

"I don't know myself…the only thing that I know is that I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and my dream is to restore my clan, that's all I know. I can also use Chakra to do amazing attacks."

"What's chakra?"

"Chakra is the modeling of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Sasuke explained though Lucy was silent, "Basically it's special energy that I can use."

"Okay, that's cool." Lucy says finally getting it.

Sasuke then sensed something flying towards them. An explosive bomb was shot at Lucy but she didn't notice the bomb though.

"LUCY, WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke pushed Lucy out-of-the-way. Lucy was unharmed, but Sasuke was lying by a tree unconscious after the explosion.

"SASUKE!"

Before Lucy could run to her injured friend she saw a figure beside her. It was none other than Commander Evaleen.

"Thought you could get away from me did you, Straw Hat Lucy," Evaleen asked.

"Wow, the Hypnosis attack puts all targets to sleep for a whole day, but you got up in 2 and half hours. I knew I saw potential in you and Wilmer."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!"

Evaleen then proceeded to shoot arrows a Lucy but she dodged them with ease.

"Come on Evaleen, you'll never be able to hit me with that aim."

"Your right, but what about your friend over there."

Evaleen drew a black colored arrow and shot it at the unconscious Sasuke. Luckily Lucy was able to get in the arrow's way, but it managed to hurt her in the shoulder.

"What?! How is this arrow able the hit me?! Why do I feel so weak?"

"That arrow is made entirely out of Sea Prism Stone. Sea Prism Stones are mystical gems that were found at sea. The power of these gems takes away any Devil Fruit eater's power and it seems it works on Angel Fruit users too." Evaleen shot a purple colored arrow at the weakened Lucy. Lucy then began to feel drowsy.

"What's happening now?"

"And now that you are weak I can hit with sleep arrows that makes the target fall into deep sleep. Sweet Dreams, Lucy."

Afterwards, Lucy fell into deep sleep; Evaleen then activated a transponder snail to contact Wilmer.

"Sergeant Wilmer."

"Yes, Commander Evaleen, ma'am." Wilmer's voice rang through toe transponder snail.

"I've successfully captured Straw Hat Lucy. I'm heading back to base with her now. Be sure to have the Sea Prism shackles and handcuffs ready.

"Yes Ma'am!"

After Evaleen hung up, she grabbed Lucy then proceeded to head towards marine island base.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Save Your Friend

**Save Your Friend**

**An Hour Later…**

Sasuke regained consciousness only to find that Lucy was gone, "Lucy? LUCY," Sasuke then realized, "That Commander must have taken her. I've got to save her. DON'T WORRY LUCY, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

After 30 minutes of searching the island, Sasuke arrived at the Marine base. The base was two-stories tall with two heavily guarded entrances/exits. The walls surrounded the main building like a circle.

"How am I going to get in there? The entrances are locked tight with lots of guards," Sasuke then looked at the wall and a light bulb appeared over his head, "That's it."

He then went to the wall at the far side enough to make a lot of noise. The marines were quick to find the source of the noise.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Me!" Sasuke answers.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted zone. Leave now or suffer the consequences."

"I'm not leaving until I find my friend!"

"He's one of Straw Hat's friends. Someone contact the commander!"

"Not on my watch." Sasuke then performed hand signs, _"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_

Sasuke shot out a lot of small balls of fire blasting away most of the marine soldiers. More marines were heading towards him as he fought his way to the main tower, busted down the door and headed inside. While Lucy was still asleep, Wilmer and Evaleen a listening to the news of Sasuke.

"Straw Hat already has a first-mate."

"It would seem so. Wilmer go and take care of this first-mate. Take him prisoner too."

"Yes Ma'am!"

After Wilmer left, Evaleen picked up a transponder snail to contact Navy H.Q. "Navy H.Q., this is Commander Evaleen."

"Navy H.Q. here. What's your status?" a man's voice said.

"We have a special prisoner in custody. His name will sound a bit familiar. His name is now Straw Hat Lucy."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Bring this Straw Hat to H.Q. We have many unpleasant questions to ask her."

"Yes Sir."

Back to Sasuke he was almost too where Lucy was being held until Wilmer tried to cut him from the right.

"So, you're the first mate that I've been hearing about. You can forget about saving your friend. You'll only be hurting yourself if you become a part of her crew."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm already a part of Lucy's crew. So you'll just have to stop me the best way you can Spiky."

That made Wilmer really angry. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR CALLING ME THAT!"

Wilmer then pulled out his two swords and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke then got out a kunai knife and parried Wilmer's attack breaking his swords.

"My sword! What happened?!"

"Sorry to tell you, but it looks like I'm so strong that I can destroy swords with sheer strength. You lose." Sasuke then performed hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke then shot a fireball at Wilmer causing him to knocking him toward a wall knocking him unconscious.

"Gotta run! Hope to see you next time."

Sasuke arrived at where Lucy was. Before he could get to Lucy's cage Evaleen stood before him.

"That's far enough mister," she says, "I don't know why Straw Hat could be so important to you that you would risk your life, but I will kill you if you try anything.

"What could Lucy do to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"She didn't do anything, but if I let her go she will do terrible things in the future. The person who gave him that straw hat did unforgivable things that threatened law and order."

"Just because someone else did horrible things doesn't mean that another will do the same. Lucy told me that she will prove this by becoming the queen of the pirates without killing anyone be it another pirate or marine. Once I save her, will go to the sea of adventure."

"Then you are officially a part of Straw Hat Lucy's crew. You are under ar…"

But before Evaleen could finish, Sasuke already punched her in the stomach knocking her out. Sasuke then went over and freed Lucy. He then started to nudge Lucy carefully to wake her up.

"Lucy. Lucy! LUCY! WAKE UP, IDIOT!"

Sasuke hit Lucy on the head twice causing her to wake up.

"Sasuke, what happened? Oh, now I remember. Did you save me?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "Yes, Captain."

Those words made Lucy smile with glee. She proceeded to jump up and down with joy of her official first-mate and friend. Both of them managed to escape the base and headed back to town.

"I don't think we can stay here Lucy."

"Why not?"

"What are you? Stupid? The Marine reinforcements will come looking for us. We need to get out of here now."

"Okay, come on! I got us a small boat so we could leave. I do plan on getting us a bigger boat, but I don't know where to get one. So let's set sail!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Equestria: The Land of Talking Ponies!

**Equestria: The Land of Talking Ponies?!**

Our story begins with Lucy and Sasuke lying on both sides of their small boat and y lazily. It was pretty obvious that they were lost. Sasuke wanted to go straight, but Lucy had to be an idiot and throw the boat in many different directions.

"I can't believe that I'm lost again. How is that even possible?" Lucy whined.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE AN IDIOT AND THROW US OFF COURSE!" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry, I thought we could get to another island faster that way."

"Isn't it a bit ridiculous that the future queen of the pirates doesn't know anything about navigating?"

"Sure I do, but I'm not like that. I just drift around hoping to get to my destination. You go around the all the time. Don't you know how to navigate?"

"No, I was subtle a first, thinking that I could easily navigate my way around and still get back to my homeland, but the next day I didn't know where I was.

"It took 3 days for me to get lost, but 1 day for you?! Wow you failed worse than I did." Lucy said laughing at Sasuke.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT! AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET CAPTURED TWICE!"

"HEY, IF I DIDN'T GET IN THE WAY OF THAT COMMANDER'S ARROW, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

And then the two began to argue about the fact of whose fail moment was the worst. Usually you would think that it would take forever for those two to stop arguing, but that's not the case. Lucy and Sasuke's argument stopped when they saw land beyond the horizon.

"LAND HO!" Lucy shouted as she pats Sasuke hard on the back, "HEY SASUKE DO YOU SEE?! DO YOU SEE?! THERE'S LAND!

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I RIGHT NEXT TO YOU AND I CAN SEE LAND FOR MYSELF!" Sasuke says bonking Lucy on the head.

"Hopefully, we can find a ship here. That way we won't get lost all the time. Whoa, check out that castle."

They both saw that there was a giant castle on the side of the mountain. It was white and gold and had lots of windows.

"The people who own that castle must have a lot of money. Maybe if we ask nicely, they'll be willing to give us a ship."

"I wouldn't count on that."

**Meanwhile in Skies Above…**

There was a… horse carriage being pulled by flying horses? Inside the carriage are a purple horse and a purple baby dragon? What kind of island is this?

"Oh come on," the purple horse whined, "why do I have to go when someone else could?

"Stop complaining," the purple dragon says, "the princess specifically told us to personally check and make sure that everything for The Evening of the Rising Sun is ready. She also wants me to make sure that you MAKE SOME FRIENDS."

HOW CAN THEY BE TALKING?! I MEAN THERE ANIMALS FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! Anyways, after the carriage landed the creatures jumped off.

**Meanwhile…**

Lucy and Sasuke were exploring the town amazed by what they're seeing.

"Wow! Look at all of those horses. There a bit cute if you ask me. What do you think Sasuke?" Lucy asks her Uchiha friend.

"I don't care about horses. Their cuteness is seriously creepy." Sasuke says.

"Look over there. It's a baby dragon. That's so cool."

"Come on already, at least try to introduce yourself." the baby dragon said to the purple horse.

The purple horse sighed as she introduce herself to Lucy and Sasuke, "Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"And I'm Spike." the purple dragon says.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. But you can call me Lucy. And this is Sasuke, my fist-mate.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke says.

There was a moment of silence until they realized now.

"WHAT?! DID THAT HORSE AND DRAGON JUST TALKED?!" Lucy and Sasuke shouted in surprise.

"ARE THOSE TWO HUMANS?!" Twilight and Spike shouted.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN?!" Lucy shouted.

"HOW CAN WE?! BOTH OF YOU ARE HUMANS!" Twilight shouted.

"AND YOU TWO ARE TALKING! THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Sasuke shouted.

"So both of you are a dragon and a horse?" Lucy asks.

"I'M A UNICORN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Twilight shouted in irritation to Lucy's stupidity.

"You're a unicorn?!" sparkles appear around Lucy, "That is so awesome. I want you to join my crew so we can go on many adventures."

"Captain, with all due respect. ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU DO REALIZE THAT IS A TALKING UNICORN!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes, I do Sasuke. That's why I want her on my crew and to become my friend."

"I'm very sorry," Twilight says, "but I can't do whatever you just asked me to do. Spike and I are too busy checking to see if Ponyville is ready for The Evening of the Rising Sun.

"What's The Evening of the Rising Sun?" Sasuke asks.

"It's a once-a-year tradition in Equestria where ponies far and wide gather to see Princess Celestia raise up the sun." Spike explains.

"Who's Celestia?"

"That's Miss Princess Celestia to you and that's how you should address her by always!" Twilight says in irritation, "She is the ruler of Equestria and is my private teacher is the ways of magic. Whenever you see her, you better treat her with respect and loyalty.

Just then a pink pony with pink balloon-shaped hair appeared in front of them looking very surprised.

"Hello there, my name is Lucy Heartfillia.. And you are?"

The pink pony just let out a surprisingly loud gasp and ran off at the speed of sound.

"Wow, that's amazing how she can move that fast." Sasuke said as he turns to the shocked Twilight, "Hey Twilight. I'm a bit interested in this "Evening of the Rising Sun" thing. Can we come along?"

"Sure you can. First we'll go to Sweet Apple Acers to see how the food making process is going." Spike says.

After a short walk, the four saw an entire acre of trees filled with apples. They soon see a barn which seemed average in terms of quality. There was another pony, who was orange colored with golden hair and a cowboy hat, there that was kicking trees causing all the apples to fall. She must be pretty strong to have pulled that off.

"Hello there, my name is Twil-

But before Twilight could finish the pony was shaking her hand and Lucy's hand really hard.

"Well, Howdy do miss? The names Applejack and welcome to the Sweet Apple Acers," the pony stops shaking her hand after seeing Lucy and Sasuke. "Wait a darn tooten minute? ARE YOU A HUMAN!"

"Yep. My name's Lucy Heartfillia."

"My name's Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

"Feelin' mutual. Come and meet the Apple family. This here's Scot, Lily, Amanda, Matty, Mat, Hudge, Craman, Ether, Moses, Big Machentosh, Applebloom, and Grandma Sweety Pie."

"That's quite a mouthful of a family you have." Sasuke says chuckling.

"The Apple family was made only for one purpose: to provide food for others and show what it means to have a family. By the way, would yall like to stay and eat some of our treats. We have piles of apple pie, apple dumplings, apple sauce, and candy apples."

"WOW, LOOK AT ALL THAT FOOD! Lucy and Sasuke shouted as their mouths began to drool out waterfalls. It was obvious that they were starving.

"Yall can have as much as you like." Applejack says smiling.

"I appreciate the offer, but we need to be going." Twilight says.

"Can you at least taste one of our good food, please."

Applejack them makes a puppy dog face. She knew there was no resisting the puppy dog face, especially one from a little cute filly. Twilight sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll taste one of your treats. Just as long as it's a quick- WHAT IN EQUESTRA!

Everyone's mouths were wide open in awe as all of the piles of food were gone in an instant. They only saw Lucy and Sasuke burping and laughing with their enormous bellies.

"No way…had those two beaten my apple eating record in a landslide…" Applejack says lying on the ground in depression.

"Man, those apple treats really hit the spot!" Lucy shouted, "So delicious. Sorry Twilight, but we were too busy eating that we forgot to save you and Spike a piece."

"Don't worry about it Lucy, besides we already ate something before we came. So let's go." Spike said.

"Bye Apple family!" Lucy shouted.

"So long you two humans." Applejack shouted back.

"So what's next Spike?" Twilight asks.

"It says that we should see if a pony named Rainbow Dash has cleared all the clouds in Ponyville." Spike answered.

When they looked up at the sky they saw that there were about 130 clouds.

"This "Rainbow Dash" doesn't seem like a reliable person to me." Sasuke says.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN FLY AND YOU'RE ALREADY JUDGING ME!" A blue pony with rainbow colored hair appeared before them. Lucy's eyes begin to sparkle in amazement. "WOW, A FLYING HORSE!"

"HEY, I'M A PEGASUS! WHAT ARE YOU, BLIND!? AND I'M RAINBOW DASH!" the pegasus named Rainbow Dash says.

"So Rainbow Dash, aren't you suppose to be clearing the skies?" Twilight says.

"Yes I am, I'll do it as soon as I can." Rainbow Dash says.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you do it now? You may forget to do it." Lucy says.

"Okay, but first can you time me? I'll take out 30 clouds in ten seconds flat. Ready! GO!" Rainbow Dash then proceeded to take out 30 clouds at amazing speed. "Like I said: Ten seconds flat."

"That… was… so… AWESOME!" Lucy shouted, "Watch me! I going to try and take out all 100 of those clouds."

Everyone laughed except Sasuke.

"Oh please. How are you expecting to take out 100 clouds let alone on the ground?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Just watch and see. Flying Style! Defog!" Within an instant all 100 of the clouds have disappeared. This left everyone except Sasuke with gaping mouths in awe. "ALRIGHT! I DID IT!"

"JUST WHAT IN EQUESTRIA KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU?!" Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I think you freaked them out Lucy." Sasuke said.

"Sorry I scared you guys." Lucy says rubbing her hair, "You see, I ate a special fruit called the Element Element Fruit which allows me to be made out of and use many elements in the world.

"That… is… so… AWESOME! Lucy, you are now officially my friend. Maybe we could race sometime to see who can clear out the clouds the fastest." Rainbow Dash says.

"I can't wait until then."

"Twilight, we should be going." Spike says.

"Okay Rainbow Dash, we need to be going." Twilight said.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later." Rainbow Dash says before leaving.

"Now it's time to see how the clothing designer is doing on the clothing designs." Spike says.

As they entered a large clothing shop, they see a white unicorn with purple well-groomed mane.

"Wow, check that beauty out." Spike then began to magically flout towards the unicorn with heart shaped eyes. This caused Lucy and Sasuke to snicker silently. "Why hello there my white beautiful flower, my name is Spike the Brave. May I ask for yours my fair maiden?"

"My my, aren't you a well-mannered baby dragon. My name is Miss Rarity and my spe-"But before she could finish she saw Lucy and Sasuke she let out a loud squeal. "Oh… my…GOSH! Even though I've never seen one, you two are the most handsome and beautiful humans I've ever seen. Would you care if I made new clothes for you two?"

"Sure, Miss Rarity." Lucy and Sasuke said.

Hearing that Rarity happily leads Lucy to the design room where she measured their width and height, designed new clothes which surprisingly took 30 minutes. "ALL DONE!"

"Wow those look really nice on you." Twilight says.

"That is so amazing. Rarity's designs are second-to-none." Spike says.

"These…clothes…are…so…COOL!" Lucy says excitedly.

"This is outstanding. It would have taken a human 2 hours to make these, but you did it in 30 minutes." Twilight says in shock.

Lucy was wearing white dress with her shoulders exposed. There were white arm greaves in each of her arms. Sasuke had a red and blue armor plating with a purple color at the center.

"I do hope you like those new outfits." Rarity says.

"Like them?!" Lucy shouted with sparkles surrounding her, "WE LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH RARITY!

"Oh you are so welcome my friends. Please come again." Rarity says smiling.

"We're almost done. Now we need to see how the animal care is doing." Spike says.

"Animals?! I love animals though for some reason they all hate me." Lucy says.

It was then that they heard a beautiful singing voice. It belonged to a yellow Pegasus who had pink flat hair. It seems that she teaching little birds how to sing. "Umm, excuse little bird. Not that I'm hurting you feeling but you're a little bit sharp on the high C."

"Hello there." Twilight says.

The Pegasus was frighten and covered her face while shacking in fear.

"Sorry that I scared you. I'm Twilight, what's your name?

"I'm Fl-" the pegasus said meekly

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I'm Flutt-"

"I just need you to speak a little louder please?"

"I'm Flutte-"

"Hey, there little cutie. What's your name!" Lucy interrupted.

Then the pegasus let out a loud squeaking sound and flew over to Lucy examining her. "Oh my, a human! I've never seen one before. Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. And this is Sasuke, my first mate."

"Wow, another one?! That must mean there are more humans out in the world."

"There are, more than you could imagine. What's your name?"

"My name is Fluttershy! My specialty is taking good care of animals."

"That seems like a very hard job in terms of feeding them, grooming them, and making sure they all get along."

And then the two start the longest conversation ever until they reach a large tree with a door and windows.

"Wow Lucy, so you want to become the pirate queen."

"Yes, and no matter what, I will succeed. If I die fighting for that dream then so be it." Lucy says looking at her straw hat.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid we're done for the day." Twilight interrupted, "Lucy and Sasuke will be staying with me. It was really nice to meet you Fluttershy.

"Same here Twilight. I'll see you again someday." Fluttershy says as she flew off.

After Fluttershy left, Lucy, Sasuke, Twilight, and Spike entered the tree house and it was dark.

"Can someone please turn on the lights?" Twilight says.

"I think I found them." Spike says.

After the lights turned on the group was surprised to see that they were surrounded by a lot of ponies. "SURPRISE!"

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" The pink pony from before shouted. She began to greet them and talk in a way a Lucy and Sasuke couldn't keep up with her. "HEY THERE MY NAME IS PINKE PIE! I'M THE MOST HAPPIEST, JOYFULEST, AND BLISSFULEST, CHEERYIEST, PONY IN EQUESTRIA! IF YOU NEED A LAUGH COME TO ME!

"Thank you Pinkie. I'm Sasuke and this is Lucy. One question though: How much coffee did you drink this morning?"

"I don't drink coffee.

Okay, that tells us that Pinkie is a pony whose happiness is at some points in life questioning. For a few hours Lucy and Sasuke enjoyed the party until The Evening of the Rising Sun was announced and every single pony gathered around. Lucy was almost as excited a Pinkie.

"I can't wait to meet this Celestia person." Lucy says.

"I told you to address her a Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted irritated at Lucy's carelessness.

"Oh yeah! Twilight, do you want to join my crew now?" Lucy says.

"No Lucy, I said that I'd rather study here than go the sea.

That was when the announcer arrived, "Fillies and Gentalcolts, may proudly announce that The Evening of the Rising Sun has begun. I will now introduce to you… Princess Celestia."

But when the curtains opened, there was no one there. As ponies begin to wonder where Celestia was an evil laugh was heard. That was when a black unicorn with black armor appeared.

"Finally, I have returned" the black unicorn said.

"Who the heck is that?" Lucy asks.

Twilight had a worried look on her face. "I knew this was going to happen. She's back. Nightmare Moon.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Okay, that took a while but it's here. Also, Twilight isn't going to join the crew okay. I hope you all loved the story so far.**


	6. The Powers of the Elements of Harmony

**The Powers of the Elements of Harmony**

Our story begins with our heroes looking up at Nightmare Moon, wondering what's going on.

"Oh my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Nightmare Moon said.

"What did you do to our princess?" Rainbow Dash says charging at Nightmare Moon. She was about to rip Nightmare Moon a new one until Applejack bit her tail stopping her. Nightmare Moon laughed at this.

"Why? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

"Wow, a guessing game." idiot Lucy says, "Let me see…Hokey Pokey. Queen MeeMee. Black Snooty. BLACK SNOOTY!"

Sasuke then hit Lucy hard on the head. "WILL YOU STOP BEING AN IDIOT FOR ONCE?!

"Does my crown no longer count since I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare Moon asks rhetorically.

"I DID!" Twilight shouted getting everyone's attention, "And I know who you are. You're the mare of the moon, Nightmare Moon.

Every pony gasped for they knew about Nightmare Moon's powers.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to… to…"

"…to give us a ship?"

"NO IDIOT! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE!" Sasuke shouted at his idiot captain.

"ARE THOSE TWO HUMANS?!" Nightmare Moon shouted in shock.

"Yep we are. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. This here is Sasuke, my first-mate. Are you Princess Celestia?

"NO SHE ISN'T! SHE'S NIGTMARE MOON!" Twilight shouted in anger, "I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD!

_"Oh great, she's an idiotic human."_ "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!"

That was when the guards appeared. "SEIZE HER! ONLY SHE KNOWS WHERE THE PRINCESS IS!"

The guards charged at Nightmare Moon only to have here shoot a lightning bolt at them knocking them out. Then she disappeared within an instant.

"Lucy, Sasuke, I need you two to come with me and Spike."

The three rushed out of the ceremony hall with Spike on Twilight's back. Rainbow Dash followed them suspecting something is going on with them. In Twilight's house, she put Spike in bed and checked the library for something. "Elements. Elements! ELEMENTS! How am I going to stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how do you know about Nightmare Moon? Are you a spy?" Rainbow Dash says scaring Twilight.

"Hey, calm down Rainbow. We're all on the same side here. It's obvious that Twilight knows something we don't." Sasuke says.

That's when the rest of the main six entered the house.

"Let's just start with Nightmare Moon. Was she always like this?

"No, she wasn't." Twilight says as she begins her explanation. "4,000 years ago, there were two sisters who ruled Equestria together and created harmony for all the lands. To do this the eldest used her magic to raise the sun at dawn and the younger brought out the moon to bring out the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects. All with different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her eldest sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart have transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known in Equestria, The Elements of Harmony. Using this magic, the elder sister defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.

Everyone understood the story; well everyone but Lucy who was asleep.

"HEY! AREN'T YOU LISTENING?" Twilight shouted waking Lucy up.

"Sorry…so what happened 4,000 years ago?" Lucy asks.

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO THE ENTIRE STORY?!" Everyone shouted.

Twilight sighed as she said, "The only things that can stop Nightmare Moon are the Elements of Harmony, but I don't know what they are where to find them or what they do."

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie says looking at a book.

Twilight then pushed Pinkie out of the way. "How did you find that?!

"It was under "e"." Pinkie says bouncing.

Twilight raised the book up and started reading. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. The last known location of the five elements is in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now…

"…The Everfree Forest?!" the main six said.

Lucy and Sasuke were puzzled by the fact that when the six ponies said that, they were somehow at the front of a forest.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHEN AND HOW DID WE GET HERE SO FAST?!" Lucy and Sasuke said.

Pinkie giggled, "It's a mystery. Let's go."

"Not so fast!" Twilight says, "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I think I should handle this on my own."

"What are you, crazy? My motto is never handle big emergencies on your own. None of my friends are going to do something like this by themselves.

"Lucy's got a point there, sugarcube." Applejack says, "None of us are letting a friend of ours go into a creepy place like that alone. We're stinking to you like caramel on a candy apple.

"Especially if there are candy apples in there." Lucy said.

Twilight gave Lucy a blank stare.

"What? Those things are good. Don't you agree Pinkie?"

"Indeed I do." Pinkie says.

Our heroes then proceed to venture through the Everfree Forest. It was darker than night as you can hear owls hooting. There were dead trees everywhere as well as moss.

"So none of you have been here before?" Twilight asks.

"Heavens, no. Just look at it. It's dreadful here." Rarity says.

"And it ain't natural either. Folks say it doesn't work the same as Equestria." Applejack.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asks.

" No pony knows," Rainbow Dash says in a creepy tone, "You know why? Cause every pony that's come in never come out!"

In an instant, the cliff the heroes were standing on broke causing everyone except Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to fall."

"Fluttershy, Quick!" Rainbow Dash says.

"Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy said in a panicky tone.

Rainbow Dash was able to get Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy was able to get Rarity. Lucy managed to grab a branch and held Sasuke's hair.

"OW, NOT THE HAIR!" Sasuke shouted.

Applejack saw Twilight was about to fall off the cliff. She quickly rushed over to her attempting to pull her up.

"Applejack, what do I do?!"

"Let go."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!"

"Now listen here. What I'm saying to you is the honest truth. Let go and you'll be safe."

Twilight saw it in herself to trust Applejack and let go. After a few seconds of screaming, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy caught her.

Lucy, Sasuke, and Applejack were able to get down the cliff safely and the heroes continued their quest. They had to endure several minutes of Rainbow Dash constantly boasting about saving Twilight. Then a huge hybrid of a lion, bat, and scorpion looking animal appeared in front of them looking a bit mad.

"It's a Manticore." Twilight shouted.

"WOW! THAT THING IS SO COOL!" Lucy shouted.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE IMPRESSED BY IT!" Sasuke shouted at his idiot captain.

The Manticore tried to swipe Rarity, but she quickly dodged and bucked him in the face.

"Take that you ruffian!"

The Manticore only roared loudly in her face messing up her hair which forced her to retreat. Applejack then proceeded to ride the beast like it was a bull. But it eventually knocked her off. Rainbow Dash tried to spin around it so it could get dizzy, but it used its tail to hit her knocking her out. This made Lucy and Twilight very mad.

"Alright then, now you've really pissed me off."

"No one hurts Rainbow Dash while I'm alive."

"Fire Style! Flame Wheel!"

Twilight and Lucy charged at the Manticore only to be stopped by Fluttershy.

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped then Fluttershy walked up to the Manticore. The beast was about to hurt her but she quickly calmed it down somehow. Then she did something that made the beast show what's causing it to attack them like he did. It was a stick stuck in its hand. "Oh you poor, poor baby. This might hurt for just a second." As soon as Fluttershy pulled out the stick, the Manticore let out a painful scream but then grabbed Fluttershy licking her and purring like a kitten. While it was licking her, Fluttershy talked to is like it was a baby. Lucy and the others were able to pass by the Manticore but Twilight was puzzled.

How did you know about the thorn, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy explained.

As they continued towards the deep part of the forest, they can see that is gets darker and darker.

"My eyes need to rest from all this icky muck." Rarity said. Then it got even darker. "I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight said.

"Oh great, I think I stepped in something." Applejack said. Then Fluttershy let out a loud scream. "Calm down, It's just mud."

But when she turned around she saw scary looking trees. Trees that had eyes of death and teeth as sharp as a shark's. Everyone except Pinkie, Lucy and Sasuke screamed in fear.

"Wow, these trees sure are making funny faces." Lucy said laughing at them.

"A real man would never be scared of a bunch of trees. I've seen even scarier things than this."

Pinkie was making noises and stupid faces.

"Guys what are you doing? Run!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh girls don't you see?" Pinkie said beginning a song.

* * *

**Laugh**

**sung by: Pinkie**

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down

"Tell me she's not." Twilight says.

The darkness and shadows they would always make me frown

"She is." Sasuke groaned.

I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie says that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash asks.

She said, "Pinkie you gotta stand up tall, learn to face you fears.

You'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappear."

Ha Ha Ha

So giggle at the ghostly and giggle at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy, whup it up with the weepy

Twortle with the gooky, snortle at the spooky

And tell the things that make scary face to leave you alone

And if he thinks he scare you then he's another thing coming

And the very idea of it make want to

HaHaHaHaHa

Laugh

* * *

After that song, everyone except Sasuke laid on the ground laughing like there's no tomorrow.

_"Idiots…"_ Sasuke thought.

They laughed even while they were walking until they reached a river.

"How are we going to cross this?" Lucy asks.

That was when they heard a cry from a distance. They saw a purple sea serpent upset about something. "Oh what a world, what a world!"

"Excuse me sir. Is there something wrong?" Twilight asks.

"Well it all happened so fast. I was sitting here minding my own business when all of a sudden, this tacky little cloud of purple smoke wisped past me tearing half of my mustache clear off. Now I look simply horrible."

"Oh give me a break. Is that what you're crying about? What a baby." Sasuke said.

"Be nice Sasuke. The poor guy must have worked very hard to get that mustache in perfect shape." Lucy said.

"Lucy is right! How can you be insensitive? Just look at him with those beautiful scales." Rarity said. Then Rarity and the Sea Serpent began exchanging comments of their looks then Rarity called for Sasuke. "Sasuke dear, can you use your knife to cut off my tail?

"WHAT?! RARITY, ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?!" Sasuke asks.

"Yes dear I am. I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.

"Okay then."

Sasuke then took out his kunai knife and cut Rarity's tail.

"Sasuke what are you doing!

"Don't worry Twilight. Sasuke is doing what I asked him to do.

She then used her magic to pick her cut tail and attached it on the Sea Serpent's ripped mustache part. The Sea Serpent laughed happily and thanked Rarity for helping him. In return he helps everyone get across the lake. The heroes finally arrived at the ruins that held the Elements of Harmony. Twilight ran ahead to fast that she almost fell off a cliff. Luckily, Rainbow Dash was able to pull her back.

"How are going to get across?" Twilight asks.

"Don't worry. I got this." Rainbow Dash says.

Rainbow Dash flew down the ravine, grabbed the rope that connects the bridge and was about to connect the bridge until she heard voices.

"Rainbow…"

"Who's there?!"

"Rainbow…"

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!

"We've been eagerly waiting for the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?"

"Why you of course."

"Me? I mean, yeah me of course. Do you mind telling the Wonder Bolts that? I have been trying to get into that group for who knows how long."

"No Rainbow Dash, we want you to join. The Shadow Bolts!"

So the Shadow is trying to tempt Rainbow Dash into joining them. She agrees and then goes to connect the bridge so the others can join her.

"It's either us or them!"

"You… Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to say no." Rainbow Dash says as she connects the bridge.

"Geez, what took you so long Rainbow Dash?" Lucy asks.

"Just took a little trying to figure out how to tie up the bridge." Rainbow Dash answers.

The heroes finally arrived inside the castle. They already see 5 large stones on top of five pillars.

"The Elements of Harmony. We just carefully bring them down here." Twilight says.

"On it!" Lucy says.

Lucy tried to get one of the stones but it was too heavy. She then acted like an idiot and knocked the pillars down causing the stones to scatter. Everyone managed to get each of the stones and luckily none of them was cracked. Lucy was given a beating of a life time for being the idiot she was.

"One, Two, Three, Four, there's only five." Pinkie counted.

Lucy was trying to speak through the bruises she received. "Wheao tha saiz (Where's the sixth?)"

"The book said that "When the five elements are joined together, a spark will occur revealing the sixth element." Twilight explains.

"What in the hay does that suppose to mean?" Applejack asks.

"I'm not sure. But I have an idea. Just stay back." Twilight says as she closed her eyes to focus her magic.

"Let's go outside everyone. She needs to focus and not have SOMEONE do something stupid." Sasuke says pulling Lucy's ear.

Lucy's bruises somehow got healed up. "I said I'm sorry."

After the others left Twilight alone, a little cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of her and began to circle around the Elements of Harmony. When Twilight opened her eyes she let out a startled scream.

"TWILIGHT!"

Everyone tried to run towards Twilight. Lucy was fast enough to reach her before they got teleported to another area.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"I'm fine but the Elements of Harmony." Twilight says as both of them look to see that was when Nightmare Moon appeared in front of them with the Elements floating beside her.

"We both charge at her." Lucy whispered to Twilight, "When the time is right you will teleport to the Elements and activate them. I'll keep her distracted. Ready?"

Twilight nodded her head

"Electric Style! Volt Tackle!"

Both Lucy and Twilight charged at Nightmare Moon as she intercepted them. Lucy and Nightmare Moon's attack hit but it was evenly matched. Twilight managed to teleport around Nightmare Moon. She felt a little dizzy from teleporting but she got to work.

"Now it's you and me." Lucy shouted.

"Very well then child. I shall enjoy this."

"Charge Beam!" Lucy then shot an electric beam at Nightmare Moon but she protected herself with a shield. She then retaliated with a thunder strike. Lucy quickly dodged that and changed style. "Bug Style! X-Scissor!" She managed to hit Nightmare Moon, but she is persistent for it didn't take her down.

"You haven't won anything. Better luck next time." Nightmare Moon shouted.

She then disappeared then reappeared in front of Twilight and then shocked her with lighting. The Elements started to glow looking like something was going to happen but they stopped glowing. Nightmare Moon then smashed the Elements of Harmony. Just when Equestria's only hope was gone Lucy and Twilight heard their friends calling them. That was when Twilight realized something.

"You think you can just destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight asked Nightmare Moon, "Well you wrong. Because the spirits of the Elements are right here.

Then the shards of the broken stones begin to float.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt represents the Spirit of Honesty. Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion represents the Spirit of Kindness. Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents the Spirit of Laughter. Rarity, who calmed souriful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the Spirit of Generosity. And Rainbow Dash, who couldn't abandon her own friends for her own heart's desire represents the Spirit of Loyalty. The spirits of these five ponies and our two human friends have gotten us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth element. The spark didn't work." Nightmare Moon said.

"But it did, in a different way. Twilight felt it when she heard us, saw us and has been with us." Lucy explained.

"And I felt it show me how much I cared about you. Now there is something more important to me than anything. My friends!"

Another sphere appeared above the heroes shattered into pieces creating a tiara which went on Twilight's head. The ponies began to float in the air and the power of the Elements of Harmony was shot out and engulf Nightmare Moon as she let out an agonizing yell then everything went black. When everyone was awake they saw that each pony has an element necklace.

"Wow, those necklaces look really nice on all of you." Lucy said.

"Thanks." the main six said.

"You know at first I thought you were spouting nonsense, but now I really do believe all of you represent the Elements of Harmony." Sasuke said.

"Indeed they do." a voice rang.

Out of nowhere a bright light came into view. As soon as the light faded, there was a white unicorn with wings.

"Is that Nightmare Moon?" Lucy asks the stupidest question.

"WE JUST DEFEATED NIGHTMARE MOON, LUCY! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY CONFUSE HER?!" Everyone yelled at the idiot.

"This is Princess Celestia." Twilight says.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I knew you could do it." Celestia said to her student.

"But you told me Nightmare Moon was just a pony tail."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I did see the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew you had the magic inside to defeat her. But you couldn't unleash it unless you let friendship into your heart. If only another will. Princess Luna."

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Nightmare Moon look a little different?" Lucy asks.

"This isn't Nightmare Moon anymore. This is Luna, my younger sister."

"Wait, if Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, then that means that the eldest and the younger sisters in the story was you two." Sasuke said.

"That's correct." Celestia said turning to her younger sister, "Oh Luna, it's been a thousand years since I've seen you like this. It's time to put our differences aside. We were meant to rule together little sister. Will you accept my friendship?"

Tears began to fall out Luna's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much big sister."

"I've missed you too." Celestia said hugging her sister.

Then everyone except Sasuke began to cry.

"Hey you know what this calls for…A PARTY!" Pinkie shouted.

Then in an instant, everyone was back at Ponyville.

"HOW DID WE GET BACK HERE SO FAST?!" Lucy and Sasuke shouted.

"Let's just forget about it Sasuke. It's a party so let's enjoy ourselves."

Everypony in Ponyville was celebrating the return of Princess Luna. Twilight though had a sad look on her face.

"Why so glum Twilight?" Celestia asks, "Aren't you happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?

"That's just it. Even when I was able to use the Elements of Harmony, I felt in the depths of my heart that I still have a lot to learn. I've made a home with all of my friends, and I'm sad that I have to leave."

"Would you like to stay in Ponyville Twilight?" Celestia asks.

"Really?" Twilight asks seeing her teacher nod yes, "Oh thank you Celestia!"

Later at the Shore…

Twilight is saying goodbye to Lucy and Sasuke. "Thank you, both of you. I would never have been able to make friends if it wasn't for your help."

"Don't mention it!" Lucy says smiling.

"Just be sure not to get over your head in your studies okay?" Sasuke says.

Lucy and Sasuke began to seat sail waving goodbye to Twilight. They all had fun since they have never seen talking ponies or flying pegasus before.

_"Having friends huh?"_ Lucy thought. _"I wonder what kind of friends I made."_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note:_** _**This has been the longest chapter I've ever made. I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	7. Ship Navigator Lyndsay

**Ship Navigator Lyndsay**

Our story begins with Lucy obnoxiously hollering at the top of her lungs. "HEY SASUKE! WAKE UP! I CAN SEE AN ISLAND ON THE HORIZEN!"

**Island Name: My Sims Kingdom**

Sasuke woke up to see the island off in the distance. They jumped off their ship; they heard a bush rustle in the distance and Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

"Keep your eyes peeled people Lucy. Someone's out there watching us."

"All of you cursed pirates shouldn't have come to this island," a voice said, "For you have now angered the warrior and protector of the sacred Butterfly Village! Buddy the Brave!

Then a 15 year-old boy with black curly hair that ran down his back, wearing black. He may have appeared to have no fear like a brave warrior should but Sasuke was looking at his shaking legs. It was obvious that he is more of a coward.

"L-Listen here you filthy pirates and listen well! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this island right now! Otherwise my army of 8,000 men will slaughter you!"

No one believed a word the boy said except the idiot Lucy.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE 8,000 MEN BY YOUR SIDE?! THAT'S SO COOL?!" she shouted.

"Are you kidding me?! How can you be fooled by that coward?! It's pretty obvious that he's lying!" Sasuke pointed out.

Lucy turns to Sasuke with a confused look, "Really?! He's only lying?!" she then Turns to Buddy Hey you! What kind of idiot do you think I am tricking me like that?!"

_"A clueless one at best," _Sasuke thought.

"J-Just shut up both of you! I won't let any of you set even a foot closer to my village!" Buddy then pulls out a slingshot and stuck a strange colored ball in it, "I'm warning you! One step closer and I'll shoot you!"

"Are you really going too?" Lucy asks in a serious and scary tone, "Then go ahead. But just to warn you. You better not miss. Otherwise it will be the last shot you ever took."

Buddy really started to freak out inside. He didn't know what to do since there were two pirates and he had only one shot.

"Here are some words of fortune for you. Weapons aren't for threats, only action. So are you willing to risk your life and fire?"

Buddy could hardly breathe at those words. He then put down his weapon and fell to the ground in defeat. "I can't believe myself! What kind of warrior suddenly drops his weapon out of fear? Just go ahead and finish me already."

"You don't need to worry. We're not here to harm your village at all, only to find a navigator and a ship." Sasuke says.

"How do I know if I can trust you guys? For all I know, you could be planning to attack this village and steal our treasure."

"You don't have to trust us. All we need is a navigator and a ship; we are not leaving until then," that was when Lucy's stomach growled, "But first, do you know where we could get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah! I'll lead you there," Buddy says, "But I'm keeping my eye on you!

Buddy then led the Fairy Tail Pirates into the Butterfly Village. They all saw children playing with each others as parents watch. Some adults were working on their farms or running businesses. The pirates then arrived at a diner where they ordered their meal. Lucy was immediately eating away at the food at incredible speed leaving Buddy with a gaping mouth.

"Wow," Lucy shouted while burping, "That's some good food there if you ask me."

"How in the world did you not choke eating that fast," Buddy asks.

"It's unexplainable." Sasuke said.

"It's a mystery!" Lucy said laughing, "So Buddy, do you know a navigator person who could come with us on adventures?"

"Yes I do. She's a good friend of mine. I'll talk to her and see if she wants to go with you," Buddy then got up to leave, "Don't worry, I already paid for you."

"Hey Lucy," Sasuke said, "I heard that there's a famous mansion on this island. I'm wondering if we could go and see it in order to kill some time.

"Sure thing," Lucy said.

Sasuke then lead Lucy to a mansion with the gates closed and two security guards.

"I'd like to see the inside of this mansion, but how are we going to get in?" Sasuke asked.

"I got an idea and it's a good one too." Lucy said smiling sheepishly.

"Why do I have the feeling that I want to run away from you?"

Lucy walked up to a fence and gripped onto the metal. "Flying Style," she then grabbed Sasuke, "Fly!"

She then flew high up into the sky carrying Sasuke her back.

"Lucy! Please tell me you can land gently!"

"Sorry Sasuke but I always take a dive to the ground when using this."

Both of them then began to take a dive towards the ground screaming. Lucy was able to land softly, only because Sasuke broke her fall. He was still alive but he was really ticked off. Lucy then made a goofy smile, "Sorry about that."

"One of these days I'm going to kill you." Sasuke says struggling to get up.

"What is going on here? It seems the security guards are telling me that some intruders got in the mansion perimeter." a voice sounded.

Lucy and Sasuke turn to see a man with green hair, glasses and a black tux suit appeared before them.

"It's nothing but rotten kid. What are you doing here? You're not allowed to enter the mansion now or ever!"

"Who's this guy?" Sasuke asks.

"The names Crownsworth and remember it well." the man said.

Lucy and Sasuke can already tell that Crownsworth isn't a friendly person.

"You must be friends of that Buddy brat, am I right?"

That question made Lucy and Sasuke angry, "Yeah. And what of it?" Sasuke asks.

"Your Buddy friend is nothing but a weak brat." Crownsworth said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!" Lucy shouted.

"I don't need to; it will only waste my time. Besides, his father was a weakling too. They both were only idiotic men who couldn't even save their own friends or fulfill their own dream.

"Just shut up! You're making us very mad!" Sasuke shouted.

"This guy's really starting to piss me off." Lucy thought.

"Why would that idiot of a father even consider becoming a pirate? He did nothing but become a bother to his crew." Crownsworth then turned to walk away, "Now GET LOST, THE LOT OF YOU!"

"Very well then sir. Sasuke, let's not cause any more trouble." Lucy said to her Uchiha friend.

Lucy and Sasuke left the mansion, but angry thoughts still linger in Sasuke's mind, "The nerve of that guy! I can't believe that he would insult anyone's father.

"You're not the only one who is pissed off by that guy's words." Lucy said. "I wanted to punch Crownsworth just as much as you wanted."

That was when Buddy came with another girl. She was blonde with a scarf on her head. She wore a short white shirt which revealed her lower body. She also wore short blue shorts and brown shoes.

"Hi there, you must be the pirates who came here resently. I'm Lyndsay, Buddy's best friend."

"I'm Lucy, the one who will be the queen of the pirates."

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha, are you our navigator."

"Yes sir," Lyndsay said, "It will be a blast being with you on many adventures!"

Just then, both they heard voices coming from below on the beach. They crept up near the edge of the cliff and saw Crownsworth talking to another man who had orange hair and wore black clothing.

"So let me get this straight." the man said, "We're going to come up at the shore early in the morning appearing that we are going to attack the village and wait for that boy to try and stop us.

"Yes, and then we will kill him." Crownsworth said, "After that, we will kidnap his girlfriend and hold her for ransom. You'd best not fail me, Sasuke! If he is able to escape, he will warn his friends and try to rescue her.

"Yes, Captain! So who is the name of the boy we're killing and what does he look like?"

Crownsworth shows Sasuke a picture of the boy and he was Buddy. "His name is Buddy. He won't be hard to kill, but just make sure that some of our men surround him just to make sure he doesn't escape."

Meanwhile, Lucy, Sasuke, Buddy, and Lyndsay

are listening to the conversation shocked that Crownsworth would kill Buddy and kidnap Lyndsay.

"I knew it!" Buddy said shocking everyone, "Crownsworth is a bad person to begin with. Plus, he is the Captain of a pirate crew. We need to tell everyone about this."

"How did you know about Crownsworth?" Lucy asks.

"Crownsworth has always been a jerk to me and I couldn't help but get a bad feeling around him. I need to warn everyone!"

Buddy then ran off towards the village.

"How could that man do such a thing? I know that he hates Buddy but that doesn't mean he deserve what's going to happen to him." Lyndsay said.

"Now I finally have a reason to beat someone up. Lucy, can I please go take out those pirates." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles.

"Not yet Sasuke," Lucy answered, "first we need to wait for Buddy to tell the villagers his story.

Buddy then returned to the crew with a sad look on his face.

"So how did it go with the villagers?" Lyndsay asks.

"They didn't believe me. Crownsworth was right Lucy. I'm nothing but a useless person now."

"Then what will we do about those pirates. We can't just let them kill you and kidnap your sister." Sasuke said.

"Buddy, you may have been a coward." Lucy said placing a hand on Buddy's shoulder, "But I'm sure that deep down, an intelligent warrior must be waiting to prove that he can protect anything.

Buddy then stood up and faced Lucy with a confident face, "Thanks Lucy. I owe a lot to you for that. At first I thought that you guys were the bad people here, but who knew that people I thought were bad became my friends."

"Thank you so much all of you. You're willing to put you lives on the line just for us." Lyndsay said.

"Not just for you," Lucy said, "but for everyone on this island. First we are going to need a plan to take those pirates by surprise.

"I think I know just the plan." Sasuke announced.

**The Next Day…**

The group then got into a huddle whispering their plan. The next morning, a ship that has a cat's head for a front appeared by the beach. Crownsworth was examining the surrounding making sure that the coast is clear. "Alrighty everyone, are you ready?! Our orders are simple: Kill the boy that appears here and kidnap the girl!

After the pirates landed on the shore, they heard Buddy's voice. "All of you cursed pirates shouldn't have come to this island, for you have now angered the warrior and protector of the sacred Butterfly Village! Buddy the Brave! Now listen here you filthy pirates and listen well! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this island now! Otherwise I, along with my army of 8,000 men, will slaughter all of you!"

All of the pirates just laughed at Buddy for they knew that he was lying. "You can stop with the lying Buddy," Crownsworth said, "Unless you didn't know, I'm a pirate captain and I have told my crew all about you. I set this all up. Also, I'm going to kill you and kidnap your precious girlfriend.

As the pirates slowly approached Buddy readying to kill him, Lucy, Sasuke, and Lyndsay attacked all the pirates instantly knocking some of them out.

"What?! Who are you guys and where did you come from?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, captain of the Fairy Tail Pirates, and the future queen of the pirates!"

"We have heard you little chat Crownsworth, and we devised a plan to counter yours." Buddy said.

"The nerve of you! But this works to our advantage; we can kill all of them and kidnap Lyndsay. Sasuke and I can handle this.

"Be ready for anything." Sasuke said.

"None of you have any idea how strong we are." Crownsworth said.

"Same thing to you too," Lucy said defiantly, "Even now you're underestimating my crew's strength.

"What an annoyance. Captain may I have permission to help our crew?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Our crew can handle themselves just fine. And if they've fail me so I'll kill them myself."

Those words made Lucy really angry. She didn't like the fact that Crownsworth is a Captain and didn't care about the safety of his crew.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you even say that? Killing your entire crew like that. Now I'm definitely going to kick your butt!" Lucy shouted.

"Well then my sweet. Try your best. We, The Claw Cat Pirates, will beat you to the ground!" Sasuke shouted.

"Alright, let's go!" Lucy shouted.

**The Fairy Tail Pirates and Buddy V.S The Claw Cat Pirates**

**Sasuke vs. Daxter**

Sasuke and Daxter were at an even clash against each other delivering and dodging every punch and kick. Both of them were amazed at their fighting ability.

"Clearly, you're no ordinary boy. You must have trained hard to be able to last this long against me." Daxter said.

"You're not too bad yourself. The reason why I've been able to last this long is because of a secret power I kept from everyone."

"And what is that secret?"

"I can use the powers of the Sharigan! With it, I can copy an enemy's skills, and even hypnotize them." Sasuke said activating his Sharigan.

"I see. So both you and that boy are Uchihas."

"Me and someone else? What does that mean?" Sasuke said confused.

"It means that no matter what, both you and your captain should die. Here and now!"

Daxter suddenly charged at Sasuke at incredible speed and conducts a barrage of attacks but with his Sharigan, Sasuke could easily see it. Sasuke easily dodges all of the attacks and backs off in confusion.

"What kind of power is that? You were able to move that fast too." Sasuke said.

"I ate a Devil Fruit called the Speed Speed Fruit. I can move at speed greater than light and even sound. Even with your great speed that matches mine, your chances are slim since my fruit power doesn't need to balance my attributes."

"You all should know better than to underestimate the Fairy Tail Pirates. Our numbers may be small, but once we get to the Grand Line our names will be known." Sasuke said.

"You're spouting utter nonsense."

Sasuke then performed hand signs, Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!

Countless fire blasts were heading straight towards Daxter. He couldn't dodge all of them as he takes several hits.

"Now to finish this," Sasuke then performed hand signs as Chidori appeared in his hand, "Chidori!"

Sasuke then hit Daxter hard with Chidori knocking him into ten trees taking him into unconsciousness.

"Sasuke! You did it!" Lyndsay shouted.

"Right! I'm sure Lucy will be able to handle things with Crownsworth." Sasuke thought.

All of the pirates however, had a look of fear on their faces. They all saw Crownsworth standing before them with a demonic face.

Crownsworth however had a very angry look on his face that would scare ten demons. His finger nails begin to extend to the point where they are almost as long as his legs.

"How dare you useless slime ball even bother coming to me without even trying to complete you job?! Fine! I'll kill Buddy myself! Afterwards, I'll kill all of you!" Crownsworth said to his crew.

"Hey! Mister Nail Man! We're still not done with our fight! Come on!" Lucy shouted.

**Lucy vs. Crownsworth (A.K.A. Captain Black Cat)**

"Grass Style! Bullet Seed!" Lucy shoots bullets of seed out of his mouth at Crownsworth, but he was able to dodge and appear behind Lucy.

"Too slow!"

_"What? How is he able to move that fast?"_ Lucy thought.

Crownsworth then used his claws the scratch Lucy hard in the chest creating and X-shaped scar. Lucy then thought that she needed a very fast attack to touch him. "Ice Style! Ice Shards!" Lucy then shoots chunks of ice towards Crownsworth. Even when they were able to reach him, Crownsworth quickly cut every single ice into pieces. Lucy figured that she needs to attack him directly. "Fighting Style! Mach Punch!" Lucy quickly charged at Crownsworth and was able to hit him hard, but Crownsworth retaliated by swiping her in both of Lucy's arms. _"This isn't good! He's going to kill me at this rate! I just need to hit him at a distance but how."_

"It's about time I end this by using my true Devil Fruit powers!" Crownsworth shouted.

"I knew something was abnormal about you! You ate a Devil Fruit!" Lucy said.

"Correct! I ate the Claw Claw Fruit and now my nails are a sharp as knives and I have speed that rivals that of anyone's. Once I unleash my ultimate attack, I'll be able to kill you, your crewmate and my worthless crew as well."

"That's crazy! You're even willing to kill your entire crew?!"

"Anything to be able to live my life in peace. Now die!"

Crownsworth begins to wobble around like his own brain shut down or something unexplainable. The Claw Pirates all have faces of full fear. "Hey, is the Captain supposed to be in that stance? Oh no! Don't tell me he's going to use that technique! Oh no! We need to get out of here! It's just one person! Why would the Captain use an attack that's meant to kill many people?! But Crownsworth did say that he was going to kill all of us! We need to get out of here!"

"What's the big deal? He's just wobbling around." Lucy asks.

After a few seconds, Crownsworth's eyes glow red and a demonic aura surrounds him. "Out of the Back Attack!" Crownsworth then disappeared into thin air leaving behind a purple cloud of smoke. This starts to puzzle Lucy as she tries to figure out where Crownsworth went. Suddenly, she hears someone screaming in pain. Lucy turns around to see that the Claw Pirates were getting sliced and diced but there was no one there. One by one the Claw Pirate crew falls as they were sliced by Crownsworth's deadly attack. "Captain Black Cat! Please don't do this!" a pirate shouted.

"It's no use!" another pirate shouted, "When the Captain uses the Out of the Back Attack, even he doesn't know what he's cutting!

Sasuke, Lyndsay and Buddy watch in horror as the pirates get sliced up.

"Is this guy so kind of demon? To even kill all of your crewmates, he's hopelessly black-hearted." Sasuke said.

Lucy's rage begins to fill as Crownsworth continue to kill his own men. She can never stand to sight of a captain killing his own crewmates. "Don't you have any heart! Those guys are you friends! Ground Style! Earthquake!" Lucy slams her fists into the ground causing an earthquake and making Crownsworth lose his footing. She then took this chance to attack Crownsworth. "Flying Style! Aerial Ace!" Lucy then tackles Crownsworth and knocks him against the tree. "You're the kind of person I will always hate in this world."

"You and your friends just don't get it. My way of doing pirate business is none of your concern. Those pathetic crewmates are nothing but replaceable tools."

That makes Lucy really mad as tick marks appear over her forehead. She then gave Crownsworth a leering look. "Then I'll just have to beat you to a pulp to knock some sense in you! Fighting Style! Close Combat!" Lucy then moved at high-speed and attempts to hit Crownsworth with a barrage of punches but Crownsworth easily moved around him and attempts to finish Lucy.

"Die!"

After a moment of silence, the sound of torn flesh could be heard. Lucy then opened his eyes to realize that he was alright, but when he turned around he was horrified by what he saw. He sees Buddy shielding him from Crownsworth's stab attack which went through him. Lyndsay let out a horrified scream.

"Buddy!" Lucy shouted grabbing Buddy, "Buddy! Why did you save me! You said yourself that you hated pirates!

"Yes… I do…I still hate pirates," Buddy's voice was breaking, "…but you and your friend…are different…You both…helped me see…how important it is to never…give up…Please…this is…my final…request…Save Lyndsay…Thank you all." Buddy's close and he breathed his last breath before falling to the ground. He dies with a smile.

"What a pathetic way to die. His last request is to save his own sister. It only shows how much of a weakling he is."

Lucy has a white aura around her as she gives Crownsworth a very monstrous face. Her face is scary enough that there wasn't anything in the world that wouldn't be scared, "Crownsworth! I'm not going to let you take Lyndsay away! Do you understand! You're going to pay for what you did to Buddy and to Lyndsay! I'll break every single bone in your body! Dragon Style! Draco Meteor," Lucy summons comets from the sky and at Crownsworth while he was able to dodge them, "Fire Style! Flare Blitz," Lucy's entire body became induced in flames and he charged at Crownsworth at amazing speed and attacks hard knocking him out. This surprises and frightens all the Claw Pirates making them wonder who Lucy was.

"Hey girl, just what the heck are you?!" a pirate asks.

Lucy then gives the pirates a leering face, "You may not know it now, but my name is Lucy Heartfillia! You better remember it! Now take your captain and get lost! Pray that we don't cross paths again because if I see you punks again, my face will be the last thing you see in this world!

**Winner: The Fairy Tail Pirates**

Lucy picks up the unconscious Crownsworth and throws him at the pirates and causes them to flee in terror. He then goes over to Buddy's body along with a crying Lyndsay.

"Lyndsay… I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to prevent this." Lucy said.

"No. Maybe I should be the one who apologizes. If I was strong to begin with, all of you wouldn't need to risk you lives."

"Buddy. You are indeed the son of a great warrior and a true friend to us all."

"Lucy," Lyndsay asks, "If you don't mind, please let me go with you out to sea!"

Lucy smiled as she said, "Of couse!"

**The Next Day…**

Lucy and Sasuke went down to the port to see their new ship.

"I just can't wait to see our new ship. Perhaps its front side will be cute." Lucy stated.

"No way it has to be intimidation, like a skeleton." Sasuke stated.

No Sasuke, skeleton will only scare friends away. That's why we are getting a cute animal front."

"A skeleton!"

"A cute animal!"

"A SKELETON!"

"A CUTE ANIMAL!"

"HEY! IF YOU'RE DONE ARGUEING THEN YOU CAN SEE OUR SHIP!

Lucy and Sasuke turned to see Lyndsay beside their new boat. The boat was brown with a medium sized mast and a good looking backside. The front side had a human with wings on it.

"Meet the Sailing Wings," Lyndsay said, "She may be a bit old but her desire to sail the seas burns a bright as the sun. I'm positive that she will take us on many adventures."

Lucy and Sasuke were amazed by what they saw.

"This…is…so…AWESOME!" Lucy shouted, "It looks so amazing, I can't even describe it. Just unbelievable.

"I must be dreaming. Even though it's old it looks new at the same time." Sasuke stated.

"Alright then! Let's set sail!" Lucy shouted as she Sailings Wings sailed off.

A few minutes later, Lucy was trying to paint something.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! HERE'S OUR NEW PIRATE FLAG!" Lucy shouted showing the picture she drew. But her drawing was, dare I say, just plain awful. No one could figure out what he drew.

"I think I can help you out. I'm very good at drawing things." Lyndsay said.

Lyndsay began working on painting for at least 2 minutes. When she was done she showed everyone what she drew. It was a pirate skull with the Fairy Tail symbol on it

"Wow! Thanks a lot Kairi, you're the best!" Lucy shouted, "Do you think to can draw that on the sail?"

"I'll try."

After two hours of hard work Kairi was able to finish her drawing on the sail.

"That's awesome! Now the Sailing Wings has everything she needs. Maybe we could get a musician." Lucy said.

"Why a musician?" Sasuke asked.

"Because pirates love to sing."

Everyone except Lucy dropped their heads in an embarrassment.

"So I propose a toast, Lucy said as she picks up a drink to our new ship and new crew member.

"CHEERS!" everyone said.

"ONWARDS, TO THE NEXT ISLAND!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: I hope you don't hate me for killing off Buddy in this story but it had to be done. Lyndsay is the navigator so that's a win-win! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review.**


	8. Saving the Island of Peace

**Saving the Island of Peace**

"I can't believe that you guys don't have a cook yet!" Lyndsay groaned.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either but I promise I will get one so we won't have to eat apples every day. I'll also need to get a doctor and a shipwright too as well as a musician." Lucy said eating all of the apples. "Besides, we have a navigator; as a result we won't get lost anymore."

Sasuke's stomach began to growls "Man I'm hungry. Lucy, could you toss me an apple."

"Sorry Sasuke, I ate them all!" Lucy announced.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Lyndsay

"I guess I kept eating them all." Lucy said laughing.

"You idiot! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO EAT NOW?!" Sasuke then kicked Lucy high up in the air causing her to sour into the sky disappearing.

"Are you sure that was a great idea?" Lyndsay asks.

"OH NO! I KICKED HER TOO HARD! WE NEED TO HURRY AND FIND HER!" Both of them moved the Sailing Wings as fast as they could.

**With Lucy…**

Lucy was soaring high into the sky after Sasuke kicked her hard. Eventually and thankfully, she was able to crash land on an island. Lucy then checked her surroundings.

"Sasuke!" Lucy shouted, "Did you really have to kick me that hard?! Now how am I supposed to get back to you?" Lucy cocked her head for a while trying her hardest to think and then a light bulb appeared over her head. She's gotten an idea.

_**(A/N: Hopefully it's a good and smart one.)**_

"I got it! I'll fall from a huge height so I can find them. Lucy, you are a genius."

_**(A/N: I spoke too soon.)**_

Lucy then realized something, "Wait a minute. I'm in a town, but it looks deserted."

The town was like a ghost town. All of the houses were all empty and the walkways were uncomfortably quiet. Lucy then heard the sound of a girl screaming and rushed over to the origin of the sound and found a girl with long black hair, a blue regular shirt with sparkles on it, a blue knee-long skirt and brown boots running away from three thugs who were chasing her. After the girl was cornered and the thugs slowly approached her, Lucy then intervened.

"HEY YOU GUYS! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S NOT NICE TO CHASE A GIRL?!" Lucy shouted.

"And who are you to tell us what to do brat?" a thug asked, "Why don't you just run along now?"

"No thanks! Because trying to hurt a defenseless girl is more of a cowards move to me." Lucy said.

"Alright brat. You really crossed the line. YOU READY TO DIE?!" another thug asks.

"Are you ready to get your butts kicked? Ghost Style! Shadow Ball!" Lucy then shot a dark ghostly energy ball at the thugs knocking one of them out. Another one tried to charge at her with his sword, but Lucy suddenly disappeared from his attack and reappeared behind him. "Shadow Force!" Lucy then struck the thug hard automatically knocking him out. She then turned around to face the final thug only to see that the thug had a gun pointed at the girl.

"D-Don't move another muscle you monster!" the thug said in fear, "I don't know what you are, but you are not going to take another step or else I'll kill her.

"Okay mister; let's not do anything we're going to regret." Lucy said trying to avoid bloodshed.

The girl only smirked and said, "Don't worry about me, miss." The girl then grabbed the thug's arm and instantly broke it and then slammed him hard against the wall knocking him out. After she patted her hands, she walked up to the Lucy who had an astonished face.

"Wow! Remind me never to get on your bad side!" Lucy said.

"Sure thing." the girl said giggling, "Thank you for saving me! I'm Kairi."

**_(A/N: Now before any of you remember! She is NOT the Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. This Kairi is my own created characters. I just ran out of original names that all.)_**

"Hello Kairi. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual," Kairi said, "but I don't think we should stay here. These guy's friends will be coming.

It took them a few minutes to find a good place to hide. Luckily for Lucy there was food there. Lucy began to eat the food at a very fast pace leaving Kairi with a gaping mouth. "How long has it been since you've eaten?!" she asks.

"About thirty minutes." Lucy answered.

"Well, what was that back there though?" Kairi asks getting over her astonishment at Lucy, "How did you do all that stuff?

"I ate an Angel fruit called the Element Element Fruit. My attacks and entire body are now made of a certain element. I used Ghost attacks back there." Lucy answered consuming every food in sight.

_"Maybe she could help us."_ Kairi thought.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy said swallowing what was in her mouth, "Why did those guys attack you anyway?"

"Well you see…"

That was when they both heard voices outside. Lucy recognized those voices since they were Sasuke's and Lyndsay's. Lucy immediately rushed outside calling out to them, HEY! SASUKE! LYNDSAY! OVER HERE!

"There she is." Lyndsay said as she runs over to Lucy, "Now apologize to her, Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry Lucy." Sasuke said.

"Sorry for what," Lucy said mocking Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for kicking you."

"I'm sorry. My hearing a bit bad today what was that."

"I'M SORRY FOR KICKING YOU!" Sasuke shouted annoyed by Lucy's can-do attitude, "NOW WOULD YOU STOP MOCKING ME!

"Oh lighten up Sasuke. It's just a joke. Oh yeah, you guys might want to come inside."

All three of them went back inside.

**Meanwhile…**

At a very scary looking ship, the three people who were beaten by Lucy were standing there being scolded by someone.

"You idiots!" the man said, "I specifically ordered you to bring me that girl who wanted to help those pathetic townspeople and this is what you bring back?! Broken faces?! I'm disappointed in you, to have been beaten by a girl.

"But Captain, we were very close to having her until another girl appeared." a thug explained.

"So you were beaten by two girls? PATHETIC!" the man shouted.

"But this was no ordinary girl sir." the second thug explained, "She had some kind of special power and also she had something strapped on her neck. When I looked at it, I got this sudden chill though my mind saying I shouldn't get on her bad side.

"Really? What is this "item"?"

"A straw hat!"

There was a chilling moment of silence. Most of the other thugs were all scared out of their minds. The mystery man merely gave a smirk and said, So, she's finally arrived. The next straw hat of this generation has come and she's already gained a special power! Be ready men! Our battle will decide who has the right to be the Next King of the Pirates!

The thugs than gave out a cheer that stated that they were ready for anything.

**With the Fairy Tail Pirates…**

After Kairi told her the story of Lucy saving her, Lyndsay asked her a question, "So Kairi, why were those men chasing after you?"

"Because, I'm the mayor of this town's daughter," Kairi answered, "I would always come here to get food and water for out townspeople who were on the outskirts of the island. Those men wanted to take this chance to kidnap me and hold me for ransom.

"So why are the townspeople on the outskirts of the island?" Sasuke asks.

"It's because those thugs are actually pirates." Kairi answered beginning her story. "They came about seven days ago. At first everything was peaceful until they showed up. Their Captain threatened us, saying that he has a weapon that can destroy half of the island with one shot. No wanting to call his bluff, we fled from our homes. Living out in the forest was hard as many people where sick and we didn't have any medicine. If something doesn't happen soon…" Kairi then broke into tears, "I don't even want to think about it, but I scares me half to death.

Lucy then stopped eating when she saw Kairi's tears. She then stood up and faced Sasuke and Lyndsay.

"Hey Sasuke are you ready?

Sasuke smiled, "I know what's on your mind."

"Yep!" Lucy then cracked her knuckles, "It seems that those pirates are about to earn themselves a grade-A butt-wupin kicking from yours truly."

Kairi then looked up to Lucy with tears falling off her cheeks. "You'll help us after all?!" she asks.

"I sure am! You're my friend!" Lucy stated, "And there's no way that those idiots are going to torment yours or any other person's life while I'm around!" Lucy then turned to Lyndsay, "Lyndsay, take Kairi, take her to her townspeople and tell them that we'll take care of this.

Lyndsay nodded, "Right!"

"Thank you so much for everything!" Kairi said.

It took about three minutes to get to the location of the pirate ship. Lucy and Sasuke stood side by side facing the giant ship. One of the pirates noticed them and immediately ran to his captain, "C…Captain!" the pirate shouted in fear, "It's the Straw hat girl. She's here and she's brought her first-mate with her too.

The man smirked as he said, "It's about time she showed up. I was beginning to wonder if she would want to face me." The captain then stood up from his chair and walked towards the front of his ship to face Lucy, "WELCOME STRAW HAT…TO YOUR DEATH!" The man's face finally appeared showing that he had black hair, four scars on his face. He wore a black coat and black jeans and had a neck chain on his neck.

"So you must be the Captain." Lucy said giving all of them a leering face, "You're going to pay for what you did to Kairi's village, so are you ready to be beaten to a pulp?!"

"Well, Well, It seems you have that same spine "he" had. Tell me you name kiddo."

"It's Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy points at Sasuke, "And this is my first-mate, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Then allow me to introduce myself." the man said, "I am the infamous and deadly Sovereign." the man named Sovereign points to his right, "That man there is my first-mate, Emnial. Emnial had black hair, and whore only boxer shorts and had boxing gloves. And we are the Bloody Pirates!"

The Bloody Pirates all shouted out a loud roar that echoed across the island.

"And we are the Fairy Tail Pirates!" Lucy shouted confidently.

"Well then, Fairy Tail Pirates. Why don't we make an interesting fight? It will be three of you against me, Emnial, and Shredder. If you win, the Bloody Pirates will leave this island forever. But if we win we get to kill you and I will the one who will truly be the Next King of the Pirates.

"Don't be so stupid because I'm the one who will be the first Queen of the Pirates!"

"Well let's see if that's true in our battle."

Sovereign and Emnial jumped off the boat facing the Fairy Tail Pirates. "I have the Straw Hat. Emnial you take his first-mate." Sovereign commanded.

"Got it boss!" Emnial said.

"You ready Sasuke?" Lucy asked her crewmate.

"Ready to go!" Sasuke said.

Then they all charged at each other.

_**(A/N: It's fight time. I will do each battle independently so enjoy the fight for it will be epic.)**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail Pirates vs. Bloody Pirates**

**Sasuke vs. Emnial**

Sasuke and Emnial were exchanging fist attacks at each other both equals in fighting. Even though Sasuke's attacks deal a ton of damage to Emnial, Emnial's attacks are proving to be very strong. Sasuke then was forced to pull back a bit and tried figure out how to win. _"Man, this guy isn't pulling any punches. I'll have to figure out a way to attack him without him attacking back."_ Sasuke thought.

"All right sporty, this time I'm not holding back. Get ready to get owned.

Emnial then immediately began to rush at Sasuke at incredible speed. He was able to give Sasuke twenty punches to the face though it looked like five. He then kicked Sasuke in the chest causing him to cough blood.

Sasuke was astonished by this speed, "Unbelievable! He's really fast. This could prove to be trouble, but I can't lose for my Captain's sake. This attack will definitely hit him first."

"It seems that this fight is about wrapped up. Be sure not to blink." Emnial said.

"Same to you!" Sasuke said performing hand signs, "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke then shot multiple fire balls at Emnial. These attacks hit Emnial in the face, chest, and stomach knocking him out.

"I hate to say it but, you are the most annoying fighter I've ever fought." Sasuke muttered.

**Lucy vs. Sovereign**

Lucy and Sovereign were each exchanging blows with fists hitting fists and kicks hitting kicks.

"You really are an idiot trying to venture to the Grand Line in search of the One Piece." Sovereign said, "If you had any knowledge of what the Straw Hats went through there, you would be smart enough to watch your own mouth."

"I do know what is in the Grand Line." Lucy said before smilig, "Adventure!"

"You have some spark inside you. So what devil fruit did you eat?"

"I didn't eat a devil fruit. I ate an Angel fruit called the Element Element Fruit. My attacks and entire body are now made of a certain element."

"Then there must be two different kinds of fruits out in the world. I ate the Devil Fruit called the Wind Wind Fruit. I'm made entirely of the wind and can also manipulate it."

"Then let's see what you got. Psychic Style! Zen Headbutt!"

Lucy then charged at Sovereign with her head sparking but Sovereign has able to use the wind to pull her back. Lucy knew that a frontal attack was useless unless she used heavier attacks.

"Rock Style! Rock Blast!"

Lucy then shot five boulders at Sovereign but he dodged them all which was Lucy wanted to do. She was able to get behind Sovereign to perform and attack.

"Dragon Style! Dragon Breath!"

Lucy then shot a mighty gust attack at Sovereign and managed to hurt him a bit.

"I guess there's no holding back anymore." Sovereign said recovering from Lucy's attack, "It's time to show you my true devil fruit powers. Sovereign then managed to get behind Lucy at lightning fast speed.

"Hurricane!" He then performed an attack that wrapped Lucy in a fierce wind. This also confused Lucy.

"W-Why am I seeing baby ducks?" she asked.

"Now it's my turn! Air Slash!"

Sovereign then slashed Lucy in the chest with the wind knocking him into a building and causing him to cough blood.

"You see now Straw Hat?!" laughed Sovereign, "If you can't defeat me how can you ever go to the Grand Line? You're not fit to be the first Queen of the Pirates! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!

"Just shut up already." Lucy said giving Sovereign a scary look, "This isn't about having rights to go to the Grand Line or other stupid crap you think it is. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT WINNING BACK THE LIVES YOU STOLE FROM THESE PEOPLE! AND YOU UNFORGIVABLY MADE ONE OF MY FRIENDS CRY! STEEL STYLE! FLASH CANNON!

Lucy then shot a massive energy ball at Sovereign.

"Big deal! I'll just block it."

But the energy ball was able to break Sovereign's block and broke half of his bones in his body and made him cough out blood knocking him unconscious. Lucy however, was also hurt because she put a lot of her strength into her attack. The rest of the Bloody Pirates were stunned by what happened.

"I…I can't believe this!" a pirate shouted in fear, "Our best fighters were beaten to a pulp!"

The Bloody Pirates then retreated in defeat with their unconscious men. That was when Kairi, Lyndsay and the townspeople arrived.

"LUCY! SASUKE!"

Lucy and Sasuke turned to see Kairi run up to them and hug them while crying. "Thank you. Thank you all so much!"

**The Next Day…**

After the Angel Pirates were able to heal up from their wounds they went down to the port to say goodbye to Kairi.

"Thank you, all of you. We would never have been able to get back our village's happiness if it wasn't for your help." Kairi said.

"Don't mention it!" Lucy says smiling.

"Just be sure not to get over your head okay?" Sasuke says.

Lucy, Sasuke and Lyndsay began to seat sail waving goodbye to Kairi.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Forgotten Friends of the Past

**Forgotten Friends of the Past**

There was an explosion coming from the ship.

"What are you doing over there Lucy?" asked Lyndsay.

"I'm testing the cannon but it's not working…" said Lucy, "I'm trying to shoot that island but the canon won't shoot right?"

"Maybe you don't have good aim…" said Sasuke.

Later there was meeting in the galley.

"Before we head to the grand line we should get one more crew member…" said Lyndsay.

"Yeah…a musician…" said Lucy.

"You're an idiot…" said Sasuke.

Then there was a loud crash…

"Come out here pirates!" yelled a voice.

"I'm going to see who it is…" said Lucy.

After about a minute Sasuke and Lyndsay went to check on what was going outside, Lucy had just threw a girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin stepped forward. She wore a red dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts into a nearby wall.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

The girl looked at Sasuke and was happy.

"SASUKE!" She then ran up to Sasuke and hugged him while suffocating him.

"E-Excuse me…I…can't…breathe…" Sasuke said.

The girl let go of Sasuke and gave him a confused look, "Sasuke? Is something wrong? You're acting like you don't know me."

"That's because I don't." Sasuke said shocking the girl.

"That can't be right…You've always been able to know our names very well…It's me, Sakura! Did you lose your memory?"

"Memory?"

That was when Sakura realized something; she brought a boy with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair on board. He wore a an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white-collar, orange pants, and blue sandals.

"What's going on?"

"It's terrible… Naruto's dying" said Sakura.

She brought the boy named Naruto on the ship; he was bleeding and looked very sick.

"He was fine until a week ago then suddenly he got sick, and he began to bleed heavily and began to fall out…" cried Sakura, "And then one of you shot cannon at us when we were taking a rest on the rock…"

"Sorry…" Lucy said bowing.

Lyndsay cleared her throat… "I know what this might be…" she said. She checked their bodies, "Get limes from the galley and juice them…" said Lyndsay to the girl who shot the cannon.

After doing so they gave them both the juice.

"It's scurvy…caused from a lack of vitamin C…that's all they need," said Sakura. "Fruits and vegetable tend to rot on long voyages; a century ago it was the bane for all seafarers…"

"Wow that's smart…" said Lucy.

"It's something everyone should know!" yelled Lyndsay.

"She has a point…" said Sakura.

_"What an idiot!"_ yelled Inner Sakura.

Both Naruto began to dance around.

"I've been cured…I've been cured!" said Naruto.

"Don't dance around!" yelled Sakura.

"Introduction time!" said Naruto "I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Thank you for helping me… I thought we were a goner for sure…" said Naruto.

That was when Naruto realized something, "S-SASUKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

This confuses Sasuke as tears fall down Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke…you don't know how long it's been since you disappeared! Where have you been?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said, "I don't remember ever meeting you two anywhere, but I do know my name and my dream of becoming the greatest ninja out there."

"So you became a pirate to fulfill that dream?" asked Sakura.

Just then, Naruto collapsed…with blood coming from his mouth…he still hasn't completely healed.

"I told you two not to dance around…" said Sakura.

"Those guys are bigger idiots!" yelled Inner Sakura.

**Later after Naruto recovered…**

"Well we need one thing… someone who can cook…" said Lyndsay.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Other than instant ramen…" said Lyndsay.

"I have a suggestion!" said Sakura raising her hand. "I know of a place where you can find a cook that I know...but I'm not sure whether or not he'll join…" said Sakura.

"Where is it?" asked Lucy.

"You're just hungry…" said Sasuke.

"So what if I am?" said Lucy.

"It not too far away…should be two or three days sailing but it's said that they have some pretty rough customers and that it's near the Grand Line…" said Sakura.

"All right!" cheered Lucy, "We're going to get a cook at a restaraut, and I'm going to stuff my face in the process!"

Sasuke and Lyndsay slapped their foreheads; they must have picked the wrong captain to follow.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Retired Sanji and his Student Paul

**Retired Sanji and his Student Paul**

It took a few days to arrive at Baratie, a Floating Sea Restaurant. It was a small ship in the middle of the water that was designed to look like a fish. It was really cute in Lucy's opinion. Lucy let out a yawn; she was a little tired as she had stayed up the entire night even after Sasuke had relieved her of watch. Lucy heard the door behind which Naruto had been open as he came out and then heard him rush back in.

Lucy wondered what his problem was when she heard all of them freaking out.

A Marine ship turned on its signals as it pulled up next to the Sailing Wings, and Lucy walked over to the starboard side of the boat where the Marine ship was pulling up. A man in a light green pinstripe suit came from the ship with a lady in a red dress on his arm.

"I've never seen your pirate mark before," the man said as he came out and addressed them. His hands, which had been in his pockets, were placed on the railing of the boat and revealed brass knuckles of a sort. It was obviously meant to intimidate but Lucy wasn't scared of him. Like a puny man like the one in front of her could intimidate her.

"I'm the Marine Lieutenant, Ogdon Metiu." With that he raised his right fist from the railing and clenched it threateningly at them. "Hey, who's you captain?! Show yourself!" The man called over to them and Lucy stepped forward from her ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm the captain of this ship, Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy responded and the man took one glimpse at her and began to try and flirt with her. He too was entranced by Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes at the man and sent a look to the fuming woman in red. "The mark of our ship was made yesterday, but it is also on my body and those of my crew." Lucy's sweet and light tone was sincere as she answered the man's questions.

The lieutenant walked away with the lady he had been with. She had finally mustered up the courage to get him back. Lucy heard the lieutenant's orders to sink them as she picked up a bounty poster that flew with the wind. But Lucy had to face off against the cannonball that was coming at them now that both ships were nearly docked at Baratie.

"Psychic Style! Confusion!" Lucy yelled as her eyes became blue. She was able to use her mind to stop the cannon ball from hitting the ship. Sadly she was a little too tired and the loud yawn she released made her lose her focus. The cannonball went flying towards the restaurant instead and crashed into the top story of it. Lucy gaped at the damages she had done as she stared uneasily at the restaurant. The lieutenant and his date were still going over there though as they were being taken by a smaller boat. Lucy heard them worry about their reservation instead of the people that were there. Lucy fumed and they pulled the Sailing Wings up to the restaurant instead of taking a smaller boat.

Lucy jumped up to the place where the damage had been using her power and took in the gathering of cooks all around one. "I'm so sorry about this, I swear I never meant to hurt you," Lucy cried as she knelt before a bleeding blonde haired man. The man wore a tux suit and had curly eyebrows and had a cigarette in his mouth. The normal cooks gaped at the shaking girl who was mumbling apologies. They were also checking her out and the head chef noticed their lewd looks and glared.

"It's okay ma'am…besides…YOU'RE TO BEAUTIFUL TO BE MAD AT!" the man said as his eyes turned into hearts and he performed a noodle dance.

Lucy laughed at the fact that the man was nose bleeding at the sight of Lucy, "Anyways, my name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"Hello my fair maiden, my name is Sanji, and I'm the head chef of this restaurant."

"You're a chef?! That's perfect! Would you like to join my crew?" Lucy asked the chef.

"I am sorry, beautiful lady, but I am bound to this restaurant. Besides, my days at sea are behind me now; therefore, I cannot leave, forgive me!" Sanji sat back down on his bed as he motioned for the girl to raise herself a bit. She calmed herself down and then raised her head. He looked at her face, young and kind with a glow about it. Actually, her whole being glowed with a light of strength and a little recklessness, and yet still she realized what she did and took responsibility for it, what an amazing young girl. He then notices her straw hat and recognized it._ "Is that..." _He took a closer look at it, _"It is..." _But that would not save her from his wrath.

"I'm injured still because of you," Sanji said as he allowed her to see his wounds. "Medical and repair bills will be expensive." Sanji said as he lay back against his bed with a sigh.

Lucy stood up and walked over to the whole in the wall. She wasn't confident that she could fix it. But she did walk back over to Sanji and placed both hands over her body. "Normal Style…Recover!" Her hands began to glow and Sanji watched as all the wounds that were on his body closed with such ease.

"I won't bargain with you on expenses. But we can cut the medical bills now," Lucy said. She smiled brightly at him and said, "But I have absolutely no money. And if I tried to repair this wall with my abilities I might just plant a tree in your restaurant. I don't think you would want that." Lucy's face was sheepish and Sanji stared at her before giving her a sadistic smirk. He had an idea of what to do with her.

"Well that's unfortunate," Sanji said as he leant forward and looked at her. "Though you are the most beautiful goddess I've ever seen, if you've got no money then you'll have to work it off."

Lucy sighed as she realized that she could easily work it off. She had worked in a restaurant before, it wasn't that hard. Lucy told him simply that she could do it with a smile. What she wasn't expecting was for him to say that she'll have to work for a year to pay off the damage. She looked at the whole and then at him. She told him that the whole would not need that much money as medical bills were out of the way and to actually be serious. She told him that the work needed to repair the wall would be a week for a cheap job done on it and two weeks for a better one. She went over pay and expenses all the while Sanji gaped at her knowledge. He also knew he had been caught and he couldn't get her to budge as she was right.

"I can't afford to stay here for a year, like you want me to. I've waited over twelve years to make myself a pirate, and I can't stop now for your fancy for a worker," Lucy said with a tone of conviction.

Her words were clear and always had something to poke at. Sanji sighed as he stared at her, obviously he couldn't beat this one like he had planned on; she was too good.

"So, I've decided that one week is my time, and I'll make you forgive me by the end of it. Your profits will be more than enough to fix the wall and any other damages."

Sanji looked at her and asked if she was really in that much of a hurry. The ground suddenly broke and caused both of them to fall in the dining room. "Well that was surprising," Lucy said with a little giggle. And then she opened her eyes to see everybody staring at them, or really just her.

People were staring at her and Lucy felt a little self-conscious at the moment. She could hear the men whispering about her looks and then the females' envious comments. She saw Sasuke and Lyndsay and sent them a pleading look. But it didn't stop her discomfort. Lucy knew she was beautiful, this came from the fact that she looked like her mother and she was the most beautiful woman Lucy knew of. She had never been the sole one people were looking at. Thankfully Sanji broke through. "Lucy! Are you alright! That fall must have been an awful one!"

One chef however, interrupted them. He was asking for his help in dealing with another chef who looked like he was about to kill the lieutenant that was on the floor. Lucy felt like they should release the blonde and let her join in too. The man had caused all this. She understood that he was a marine, and she a pirate. But did he have to be such a pain? Sanji walked over and scolded the boy who had purple hair and a blue jacket. Paul was his name, and Sanji then kicked him before doing the same to the marine. Lucy let out a giggle at this…maybe this lover boy wasn't so bad. Then he continued with his fight with the blonde man and a large man with huge forearms called Jody. And the whole thing seemed to freak the lieutenant out.

That is until one of his subordinates came in crying that the pirate they had captured, one of Bill Dawkins's, had escaped and already killed seven men. Apparently he had been nearly dead when they found him, and he hadn't eaten yet. With that a gunshot rang out and the marine fell dead as the lieutenant tried not to make eye contact out of fear. Whispers began of how he was a member of Bill Dawkins's crew, the strongest pirate in the East Blue. At the sight of the pirate everybody ran and he made his way inside. Lucy had somehow come to stand near the group of three. They all stared at the open door and at the figure before them. He was a lanky man wearing grey and holding a gun in his hand. He walked slowly into the room over to a vacated table and demanded food as he put his feet on the clean table cloth. He looked up and Lucy saw the blood on his face. She heard Sanji murmur about he better not cause trouble in his restaurant.

Jody walked over to the table and asked what he would like and if he had money to pay for the food. Apparently Jody was very conscious of money as he asked this and was told that a bullet would be payment. Lucy and her crew, along with the marines, and the pirate were all surprised when they saw Jody destroy the table and send the pirate to the ground. He continued to beat the man and Lucy heard it all. She couldn't bear to watch. Even if he was a bad person…she just couldn't accept watching somebody suffer. Lucy turned around and cringed as she heard people cheering the cook on. Her ears heard everything despite how she tried to tune it out. It sounded like he really would die if this continued.

Sanji and Paul looked at the pirate girl as she shook with every slam of Jody's fists. They could tell that she was aware of every movement. Sanji was about to go to the angel in need when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Paul told him not to do anything since he knew what to do and went to the kitchen to go make food for the man. Sanji sighed at Paul's emotionless face and then tolled Jody to place the guy in the back. Lucy decided she needed to get some air and went to the deck out back. She found Jody dumping the pirate on the ground and then left to return to the kitchen. Lucy stayed quiet as she stared at the suffering man, she could not do anything. Just as her thoughts of uselessness came Paul came from the ship and put a plate of the most delicious smelling food down in front of the man. Lucy's mouth started to water a bit at the delicious smell.

She watched the exchange with a small smile as the purple haired chef encouraged the pirate to eat and live. It was taking a bit of coaxing though. The pirate had too much pride to take food out of pity it seemed. Lucy sighed as she knew men would be men, prideful till it killed them. Lucy sighed loudly, loud enough that both men heard her as she sat on the railing above them. Both had not noticed her and freaked out a bit. Lucy jumped down from the railing, her skirt fluttering about as she landed gracefully on the deck beneath her.

"Just eat would you. You're being given a chance to live and continue with doing what you want. Swallow your pride and that food and live," it came out a little harsh as she said it, but by the end Lucy gave the pirate a kind smile and the man was blushing at her.

The Pirate began to eat with haste at these words and mumble how delicious it was, something that seemed to please Paul greatly. Lucy giggles as the food disappeared. "I think I found my cook," Lucy said and at the words 'my' and 'cook' Paul instantly became annoyed. "Hey, Mr. Cook, care to join us? You'll be the chef on my Pirate ship!" Lucy said as she sat next to him on the railing.

Paul stayed emotionless until he said, "Sorry, but I'm bound to this restaurant. I cannot leave!" And then both men froze at his words and Paul asked, "You're a pirate? What's your name?"

"Yeah, captain of the boat out front. I'm Lucy Heartfillia; it's a pleasure to meet you, Paul. It's too bad though, I really wanted you as my cook, you're really amazing, and you have an amazing heart as well," Lucy said with a small smile and Paul still had an emotionless face.

Lucy giggled at this and then turned to the man who had finished eating. She offered him the same smile and he gained a blush on his darkened cheeks. Then Paul asked why she attacked the restaurant when she was looking for a cook. The pirate was also curious. Lucy scratched the back of her head and looked really sheepish as she said, "Well it's partly that nasty marine guy's fault that you were trying to beat up, good for you by the way. He fired a cannon at us, and while I was trying to deflect it I yawned since I didn't sleep at all last night and lost control. I already healed Sanji. But I'll be working here for the rest of the week to pay off the repair bills. He tried to stick me with a year!"

"Ah, you know my name. Listen, Lucy, I suggest that you don't do anything else to this restaurant. I know you are innocent in this act, but the head Chef was once the chef of a great pirate crew long ago," Paul told her with a soft tone, Lucy smiled and replied that she knew that. "For that old man, this restaurant is worth more than any treasure. And those cooks who work here were once pirates as well. Well, the pirates in this part often come to this place."

"Yeah, this place is so exciting; it never seems to have a dull moment," Lucy stated as she conversed with her fellow friend. He replied back that he was used to it. He told her how the brawls were becoming more famous than the food and that they were scaring away all the waiters and waitresses. It explained why Sanji wanted her to work for so long. The conversed a bit more as Lucy tried again to ask him to join and then sulked when he refused again which Paul.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm part of Dawkins's crew. My name's Dillon," he said as he finally joined the conversation that was right before him. "So, you're a pirate too? What's your goal?" Dillon asked as he looked at the unthreatening girl who sat primly and with elegance on a railing. She didn't seem like much.

"To find One Piece. I'm headed to the Grand Line," Lucy said in such a cheery and sure manner that it sent both men around her back as they stepped away from her.

Both had matching faces of shock and Dillon seemed to be even more shocked by this. Dillon began to comment that if she was still looking for a cook then she had a small crew. Lucy responded that they were only three of them at the moment, including herself. And four when she found a dreaming cook to add to her crew. Dillon decided to give her some 'advice' to not go to the Grand Line since she was so young that there was no need to rush, because the Grand Line was only a small part of the world's vast oceans for her to explore, and many were less intimidating.

Lucy thought spoke up and said, "But it's my dream. And I'm not afraid even if I only have a few friends. I have a ship of dreaming pirates with me, and that is what makes us different from all the rest. It is what assures me that we can do it, because my crew is ready to lay down their lives for their dreams, just like I am. I find it exhilarating to be there. The danger just makes me more excited. There is no need for fear when you are willing to put your life on the line."

Dillon and Paul just stared at her as her words sunk in.

_"A ship of dreaming pirates?"_ Paul thought of his own dream, and how he had let it go long ago.

Dillon on the other hand was just shocked that she really wasn't scared. There was just happiness and excitement in her eyes. It was terrifying, if he was honest, this woman was terrifying in her own right. How could she be so calm when speaking of something so insane? Dillon just shook his head, and then they continued on with their talking. Paul eventually gave the pirate a boat to leave with and as they were saying goodbye Sanji came out.

He had been watching them converse and listened to their conversation, but mostly he had heard the girl talk. He smiled as he looked at her and then his stupid assistant head chef. He wanted Paul to go with her. She would make a good captain for him. But he noticed the food and asked Paul about it. Paul threw the evidence into the sea and Lucy laughed and waved goodbye to the pirate. He waved and bowed before them. Sanji yelled for the two to get back to work and so the two did. Lucy went to the kitchen while Paul went back to serving. Lucy was spaced out though in her time in the kitchen. Whether it was the smell of delicious food, her thoughts, or the other chefs she just couldn't pay attention and ended up destroying things. She was sent out to the floor to be a waitress because of this. Lucy was fine with this though, she was better on the floor.

But as she went down the steps she noticed something, her crew eating and having a good time without her. Lucy went over to them and started chatting with them.

"Sasuke! Lyndsay! You two are eating without your captain? How can you do this? I thought you were my crew!" Lucy shouted.

"Wait! I thought that was our business!" Sasuke shouted as he laughed and turned away.

Lucy picked into her nose and dropped a booger into Sasuke's drink.

_"Oh boy…This is going to be good!"_ Lyndsay thought giggling.

Sasuke then picked up his drink, "You know…this restaurant isn't half bad…well…here's to traveling to the Grand Line…" Sasuke grabbed Lucy's hair and poured the drink into her mouth, "CHEERS!"

Lucy immediately broke from Sasuke's breath, but the booger had already entered her mouth. She rolled on the floor absolutely disgusted by the booger taste while Sasuke and Lyndsay eventually got into an argument and ended up laughing their hearts off. The whole table drew attention from everyone because of how loud they were, but they were okay with that. Why should they care when they were having fun? Apparently though, this drew the attention of one individual completely, Paul, as he made his way over to them.

Sanji came and commented how Paul should go with Lucy as she was the perfect captain for him, and that Sanji had no use for Paul anymore, and that the other cooks don't even like Paul. Paul began to give off the looks of anger, desperation, and mostly guilt. It seemed that Paul was tied down by a debt of some kind. But from what Sanji was saying, he wanted Paul to go with them as he wanted him to grow as a person. Sanji wanted Paul to leave and so did the other chefs. It made Lucy smiles a bit as she saw their attempts to be secretive about the truth.

But Paul did not know these things and threw a red and white ball. As the ball opened, it released the Pokemon named Electrivire. He would not stand for his cooking being insulted the way it was. He would not leave the restaurant till Sanji died. But Sanji declared that he would live another hundred years and threw Paul's Electrivire into the table that her friends were sitting. They were all quick to move the food so it wasn't wasted. Sanji walked away while Paul cursed before helping his Pokemon up and apologized that they had to see that. And so the crazy adventures at Baratie began.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note: Yep! Paul's a chef in this story and one of the Straw Hat pirates has made their appearance. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you can review. _**

**_Stay Handsome!_**


	11. The Strongest Men from Two Seas

**The Strongest Men from Two Seas**

It was four days later when a heavy fog fell upon the area around Baratie. Everyone could only see as far as anybody on a normal day. It was a normal day so far at the restaurant with the cooks already fighting this early in the day. Lucy laughed at them when she saw them. But Lyndsay and Sasuke were restless at staying for so long as they had nothing to do.

It was when Lucy was taking out the trash and Lyndsay was begging her for them to leave when she heard it, the waves and the creaking wood. Lucy turned her head to the sound and with her eyes was able to make out the ship. It was large, larger than the Sailing Wings or the Baratie. As it came more and more into view Lucy could hear the panic inside as people ran around to the boat at the back as they tried to run away. Lucy told Sasuke and Lyndsay to get ready for a fight, The King of the East Blue, Bill Dawkins, had arrived. His ship was torn up though. Lucy's ears could smell the fear off of every one of the customers and cooks, and the customers scrambled to leave.

The fog began to clear the air around the three ships at Baratie. It revealed a busted and broken to everyone else, a sight that no one had been expecting. Lucy was besides Paul outside as they waited for Bill Dawkins to come. They both saw the shadow that came from inside, it was Bill Dawkins. Lucy and Paul came in through the back and hauled Sasuke and Lyndsay with them as they got there. Everybody was waiting in a tense silence as the door creaked open to reveal Bill Dawkins and Dillon.

Dillon was supporting his captain who was deathly pale like he had been four days ago. Obviously this man too was about to die if he didn't get food. Bill Dawkins begged for food and said he had more than enough money to pay. He said he wouldn't attack the ship after he was done. Dillon tried to make his captain stop begging, but Bill Dawkins kept his head lowered. Nobody would give the man any food and Lucy heard Jody call for somebody to call the marines. But then Paul arrived with a large bowl of food and a bottle of some liquid. Dillon and Bill Dawkins were both thankful and expressed their gratitude.

One of the cooks, Carne, was not happy about this though and demanded that Paul take away the food at that moment. But Paul wouldn't do it as he would not deprive a starving person. He rambled about how Dawkins was nothing but a liar. He was never truthful and always went back on his word if it benefitted him. Paul though would still not take the food away despite these words. Bill Dawkins however, attacked him and sent Paul flying. Lucy was enraged by this. After that Dawkins demanded that the ship be given to him and that he ordered every chef to make food and water preparations for a hundred men, the amount of those alive still on the ship. And then he pointed at Lucy and demanded that she be given to him as well. Lucy gave him a snarl so full of poison and dark intent that everybody recoiled. Dillon was trying to convince Bill Dawkins to stop; apparently he had not thought that his captain would do something so foul. He sent Paul and Lucy apologetic looks as he was on the floor after Bill Dawkins had dislocated his shoulder after regaining his strength.

Paul, who was still down, got up at that moment and began to make his way to the kitchen to make a hundred meals for Dawkins who was smirking in victory. Apparently he just thought that everybody would do as he said. Well, Lucy was not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that he could control her. Her blood began to pump as rage settled into her body. It was hot and fast and demanded her to destroy Dawkins at that moment, and she was tempted to do so. But she was drawn to the spectacle of Paul and the other cooks. Paul was surrounded by cooks who had large utensils as weapons. He told them that he knew what Bill Dawkins would do. But he didn't care; a cook gives hungry people food. And that was all there was to it. He told them to strike him if they could. Nobody but one took that chance. Jody nailed the back of Paul's head and then walked off to the side of the staircase where he produced a lobster cannon from it and fired at Bill Dawkins. Everybody thought that Bill Dawkins was done for from the blast, but as the smoke cleared, he was perfectly fine, but he was enraged at the fact that somebody had gone against him. He thought he was the strongest? Lucy would just have to prove him wrong.

"Psychic Style! Confusion" Lucy's eyes turned blue as she used her telekinesis and stopped all the bullets from the guns that Dawkins had hidden in his armor. Everybody, including Dawkins, was gaping at her. Lucy smirked at him and looked him directly in the eyes and said, "You're the strongest man alive? As if. I know a number of pirates who could kick your butt like you were nothing but a fly, and I'm one of them, so don't cross me, boy. And don't think you can order me around."

The look on his face was priceless as he turned red with rage. But the ape man would not give up. He just couldn't get anything into that small brain of his. He removed his glove and revealed a full diamond fist. He declared himself the strongest man alive. That his arms were stronger than anybodies, that his armor was tougher than anybodies, and that he had a diamond punch that could destroy anything, an army of five-thousand men, and that he's never lost a battle in his life. Apparently that made him strong? Lucy scoffed at this, but then was shocked as she saw Sanji come in front of her and drop a sack of food in front of Dawkins. The chefs were flabbergasted and called out for 'Owner Sanji' to stop.

"S-Sanji, is it?" Bill Dawkins said as he began to look worried a bit. But it seemed that Sanji didn't care for this reaction as he walked back towards the stairs. But Sanji paid them no mind of their worried of the Dawkins Pirates attacking. In fact he seemed pretty sure that they were too scared. As Sanji revealed that Dawkins could not get through the Grand Line and had retreated from it like a coward, Lucy stood and moved a bit as she listened to the conversation. Dawkins began to talk about Sanji being a once great pirate, and was part of the only crew who has come out of the Grand Line alive. How his name had been "Black Leg Sanji" because his legs had been stained red with the blood of his enemies. He said that Sanji in his pirate days has earned himself a $200,000,000 bounty. Sanji said he retired from the days of pirate and was only a cook now. Sanji finally demanded what Dawkins really was going on about. Dawkins stated that Sanji must have a log book of his journeys on the Grand Line, and demanded it be given to him. Sanji refused this saying that the logbook belonged not just to him, but to his whole crew, and to give it up would be a disgrace to them.

"True I couldn't get through the Grand Line. But behold, for I am Bill Dawkins, the strongest! I was strong enough to make it through. I had enough men; enough ambition…the only thing I lacked was information. That's the only reason I failed. I must have that journal. And organize another pirate fleet to get that One Piece. Then, I'll become the Pirate King!"

The declaration made by Dawkins did not move Sanji. He merely stood where he was and did not make any indication that he would comply with Dawkins. Lucy on the other hand found that she had to say something now. It wasn't like she could continue on the sidelines when he had just said something like that. Lucy walked back in-between Dawkins and Sanji and faced the gorilla man and pointed a clawed finger at him.

"Hold on there, buddy! I'm going to be the one who gets One Piece and become the Pirate Queen!" Lucy herself declared and caused shock to ripple through the crowd around her. She heard Paul gasp in surprise and Jody called for her to get out of there as she was no match for Dawkins. Lucy just laughed lightly and stuck her tongue out at all of them in a playful manner. "I can't do that. I can't allow this idiot to think that he can just get away with that."

Bill Dawkins looked a little ticked at being called an idiot, but like Lucy cared. Bill Dawkins tried to bat it off though, tried to say he would dismiss her words, but Lucy would not take it back. "You don't have to dismiss it. I'm only stating the facts."

"This isn't a game," Dawkins said as his face darkened in anger and annoyance.

"Of course it isn't," Lucy responded with a grin growing on her face, for the first time people were noticing her extended canines that glittered dangerously in the light. "I'll be the one to get to the Grand Line."

Lucy's words pissed Dawkins off as he snapped like the tightly wound coil of anger he was. He divulged the fact that his fleet of five-thousand men had been defeated within seven days of being on the sea. And no lack of information could've explained that. He told her that he hated people with her type of humor, and that women were meant to stay home and raise children, but because she was there and saying such stupid things that he would kill her and get it over with.

"If you can handle the challenge that is, I told you I was stronger from the beginning. You can't kill me, not with your pathetic armor and cheap tricks. I'm smarter than you, and stronger." Lucy said as she got into a stance and pulled her right arm back and crouched, Dawkins also released his shoulder guns, thinking that guns would work on her. But he looked at Sanji and Lucy saw something in his eyes.

"Starting a brawl, Lucy? Need a hand?" Lucy heard Sasuke ask from the staircase above.

She could also hear Lyndsay's knees shaking as she told her that if she didn't that was fine. Obviously Lyndsay didn't want to face off against Dawkins. Lucy turned her head in greeting of them and said it was nice of them to stop by, but that she would be fine alone, and for the two to just relax. Dawkins laughed and asked if they were her men, and Lucy responded they were and she had one more, and they would all be able to kick his butt. This only seemed to piss him off more, but he lowered his shoulder guards and heaved the large sack of food up. He told them that if they didn't want to die then they would be gone before he came back. All he wanted was the ship, the logbook, and Lucy. He left to go feed his men, but Lucy truly didn't care. She knew she would be kicking his butt in the end.

After Dawkins left Dillon explained to them how he didn't know anything about the Grand Line. How on the seventh day of their journey he couldn't tell reality from illusion. He said that one man had taken out fifty ships. It sent everybody reeling as they all gaped at the news. Lucy herself was freaking out a bit. How could somebody take on fifty ships by themselves and destroy them all? The man had appeared out of nowhere and started sinking their ships, but the worst thing was that he did it just by looking at them. If a storm hadn't come along, the maiden ship would've been taken out as well. Dillon was so petrified by the whole thing that he didn't even want to remember it. He didn't want to remember the man with a stare to pierce right through you, red eyes that saw through the night.

This got a reaction from Sasuke he had the man on his minds for days. It was Sanji that informed Dillon that the man was known as Itachi Uchiha. And the fact that his eyes were the things that Dillon remembered led Sanji to believe that it really was Itachi. And that it sounded like something he would do. Lucy was sending concerned looks to Sasuke as he lent over the railing and his eyes blew wide and he trembled. Lucy asked Sasuke if he knew the man since they both had the same last name and it seemed to shock him back to reality, Sasuke responded that he was his brother and he had been looking him for ever since he went out to sea. Lucy nodded her head and turned back to the conversation before her. Paul was asking if he had a grudge against them and Dillon said no since they had never met him before. And Sanji offered that they might've disturbed his nap. And that idea just seemed too absurd to Dillon to accept. Sanji also said that the Grand Line was a place where things like that happen and a place where anything could happen. This freaked Lyndsay out as she asked for her captain not to go there.

But Lucy had her head down and back to them as she silently shook, trying to suppress it. But at Lyndsay's confused and curious question as to if she was alright she lost it. She raised her hands above her head and smiled like an idiot as she shouted, "I'm so fired up right now! I want to get to the Grand Line right now! It sounds like so much fun! I was hoping the Grand Line would have stuff like this!" Lucy started to hop around in excitement like a little bunny and she noticed everybody staring at her.

Sasuke was staring at his happy captain with an amused grin on his face, only she could be so excited about something so dangerous. But he would follow her, and it appeared that now the Grand Line would be his destination as it held Itachi. And it was better that he would meet that man somewhere on the Grand Line. Lyndsay on the other hand was asking her to be more concerned for all of their health as she was insane, in his mind at least.

Paul was miffed by the attitudes of the Fairy Tail pirates and told Sasuke that his dream was stupid. This set off a small fuse in Sasuke as he responded that he had set his life on becoming the Greatest Ninja in the World, and that only he could make fun on his dream. Paul scoffed at this and Lucy sent him a glare to tell him to stop, he immediately did but still called them all idiots. Lucy noticed Sanji smiling at this and Lucy raised and amused eye back at him which his eyes turned into hearts and he performed a noodle dance. Lucy giggled a bit and then focused on the situation.

She could hear the men on Dawkins's ship regaining their consciousness. Apparently they were all quite happy to have food. But none of them were pleased to be told they would be returning to the Grand Line. She could hear one try to argue but everybody heard the gunshot. It made Lucy sick to think this was how he treated people who were friends. It was a common theme Lucy was coming across in the world. There were no more complaints from Dawkins's men though, so it got the desired reaction he was looking for. He then told them the plan of seizing the restaurant, getting the logbook, and a blonde babe. Lucy bristled at what he called her as she felt the air around her hum with her Angel fruit power. She was ready to go now. She heard Dawkins tell them to attack and told everybody they were coming at that exact moment. They were running across their ship like a herd of elephants and then Lucy could feel it, even from inside the ship. It was a large pressure of power, larger than hers or anybody else's on the ship. And then there were three points of increased air pressure.

Finally, the reaction to all of this was Bill Dawkins's ship being _crushed_ into three pieces. The ship fell apart before all of their eyes and the water dove down in the area of where Dawkins's ship should've been. Parts of it began to sink and Baratie rocked due to the change in current. She heard Paul yell to raise anchor so they wouldn't be pulled in. But Lucy was paying more attention into finding the person who had done this. She noticed that everyone besides her and Sanji were freaking out and holding onto thing for dear life.

Lucy rushed out the door of the restaurant as she wanted to see who it was. The ship had definitely been cut. Sasuke followed right behind her and she heard his concern for those on the ship and Lucy cursed. Lyndsay followed right after as well, but took the stairs down, unlike Sasuke. Lucy and the others were out there in time to see most of the ship go under and Lucy gaped at the destruction and wondered how many were trapped and brought under. The ocean was brought up and it made it hard to see anything through flying debris and waves. But she could hear two familiar voices calling out to them. She and the other two ran over to the side of the ship and saw Naruto and Sakura flailing in the water. Sasuke and she brought them up with a pull of their strong arms.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked in a worried tone and besides her Sasuke asked where the ship was, and Lucy realized with shock that it was gone. "What happened to the ship?"

The two apologized and responded that the ship was pulled by a mysterious current. Together Lucy, Sasuke, and Lyndsay all screamed, "What did you just say?!"

"It's him," Sanji said besides them and Lucy noticed that Sasuke had focused his attention out on the water. Lucy was trying to get answers from Naruto and Sakura that she didn't even try to see who the man was. Their ship was gone! She didn't care at the moment. They told her that the current lead somewhere. Straining her eyes Lucy could still see the ship and demanded that Lyndsay and the others go after the ship immediately with Naruto and Sakura's boat. She saw the red flames and a boat with the same mark as the one on Sasuke's back. It's him…Itachi Uchiha…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	12. A Promise: Sasuke vs Itachi

**Author's Note: Okay, before I start, Yay! Pokemon X and Y officially came out but I don't have it! But there is a new type called Fairy Type meaning that I can give Lucy Fairy type moves. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Promise: Sasuke vs. Itachi**

"Hey I can still see the Going Merry!" yelled Lucy, "Naruto, Sakura where's your ship?"

"It's anchored nearby…" said Sakura.

"Good, guys can you follow it?" said Lucy.

"Sasuke...we already have the ship ready." Naruto said.

"Lucy aren't you coming?" asked Lyndsay.

"Nope… the Baratie's still in trouble…" said Lucy.

"Okay…" said Sasuke, "But be careful, it could get dicey…"

"It's him!" yelled a member of Bill Hawkins's pirates, "The Devil that sank out ships! He's back! He's come to kill us!"

All the Fairy Tails turned their attention to what was happening. There was a small boat with a man sitting on it. His appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze. He was a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair with high collar of a black cloak with red clouds on it. He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin.

"It's…him…" said Sasuke.

"So that's the man that destroyed 50 ships…" said Lyndsay.

"I don't see any special weapon…" said one of the cooks.

"He's a rouge ninja who possess many knives and shuriken as well as special power, but the strongest weapon is his eyes." said Sanji.

While everyone was paying attention to Itachi when one of Dawkins' men was yelling at him Sasuke managed to sneak onto the wreck of Bill Hawkins's ship. When the member shot at Itachi, he missed.

"He missed!" yelled one of Dawkins's men.

"It's not use shooting at him, he deflected with his kunai…" said Sasuke behind Dawkins's men.

"Who are you!" demanded one of Dawkins's men.

"We meet again brother…" said Sasuke.

"Well, well…if it isn't little brother Sasuke." said Itachi.

"Wait brothers? Could he be?!" said one of Dawkins's men noticing Sasuke's symbol, "He is! He's Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's long lost brother! I thought Itachi was the only Uchiha left!"

"I went out to sea to search for you…" said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Itachi already knowing the answer.

"To kill you…" said Sasuke.

"No way!" said Paul.

"There's no time! The ship's almost out of sight…" said Lyndsay.

"Wait this is important…" said Sasuke giving a glare to Lyndsay while she hid behind Lucy.

"Don't you even remember what I told you Sasuke? Unless you have the same eyes I do, you can never kill me. My skills have always far surpass your puny skills. What makes you challenge me so early…Courage or Ignorance…" said Itachi.

"It comes from ambition…the ambition to become strong…stronger than any living thing in this world." said Sasuke.

He looked towards Lucy and nodded. Lucy watched in anticipation… this fight was something Sasuke was waiting for a long time. Everyone watched in anticipation, everyone including Bill Dawkins and his crew.

**Sasuke vs. Itachi**

"What's that for?" asked Sasuke as Itachi drew… a small kunai.

"Oh I'm to hunt rabbits with a cannon… you may have a reputation as the Uchiha survivor but you're still a bunny." said Itachi, "The Red Line and the Grand Line divide the sea into 4 quarters, the East Blue is the tamest of them all… sorry but this is the smallest I got…"

"Wow with that I know Sasuke can beat him!" said Naruto.

"Don't be so sure…" said Lyndsay.

Sasuke was about to use his attack with Fireball Jutsu… however Itachi managed to deflect it with ease with his kunai.

"No way…" said Paul.

"That's impossible… Sasuke's attack never failed…" said Sakura.

Everyone watched in shock as Itachi deflect Sasuke's Jutsu attacks with the tiny knife…

"This is unbelievable…" said Lucy.

"I know…" said Lyndsay.

Naruto and Sakura were about to interfere but Lucy managed to grab them both and told them not to interfere. Itachi knocked Sasuke to the ground, he got up. He was about to use his attack Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Right when he was about to spring it… Itachi stabbed Sasuke in the chest with his small kunai.

"No way!" yelled Lyndsay.

"Sasuke!" yelled both Naruto and Sakura.

"You're still too weak brother, because you don't have enough hate, and you know something: You never will." Itachi whispered to Sasuke.

The fact that Sasuke never ran despite Itachi being more than he can handle, puzzled everyone; after Sasuke explained why he won't retreat despite the wound he just received, he would rather die than face defeat…because of this Itachi gained a respect for Sasuke, in fact, he was proud…

"Though you may not show it, you've become strong Sasuke. It's been a while since I fought one so brave…I will honor the ninja code. And send you to your death with my Sharigan…the finest in the world…" said Itachi as his eyes turned into the Sharigan.

"That's perfect," Sasuke said putting his arm down and getting into a stance.

Sasuke began to use his strongest attack… called Chidori, a Thousand Lightning Birds… it involved lightning that makes chirping sounds in his hand… but Itachi slashed him before his execute his attack.

_"It's over…I lost…Mother…Father…I failed you both…but…I won't give up…"_ thought Sasuke.

He turned and held out his arms wide.

"What are you…" said Itachi.

"Wounds on the back…are a ninja's shame…" said Sasuke.

Itachi smiled as he said, "You never cease to amaze me." Itachi sliced Sasuke's chest making him fall into the water…Naruto and Sakura dove in after him.

Lucy became angry thinking that Sasuke had died, "Dragon Style! Dragon Rush!" Lucy rushes at Itachi at full speed.

"What the…" said Paul.

"Lucy an Angel fruit… she ate the Element Element Fruit…" said Lyndsay.

"Translation…" said Paul.

"Lucy's made of every element in existence…" said Lyndsay.

Lucy launched herself towards Itachi.

"Sasuke's crewmate… you did well to allow him to fight on his to the end…" said Itachi.

Itachi of course dodged the attack at the perfect time giving Lucy a rough landing… Lucy actually had gotten her head stuck in some of the wreckage. She managed to get his herself out.

"Don't worry… I left him alive…" said Itachi.

Naruto and Sakura managed got Sasuke to the surface… they were breathing heavily. He managed to get Sasuke back to the boat.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke's big brother!" said Itachi giving his last name, "It's too soon for you to die Sasuke…"

Everyone looked at Itachi.

"Discover yourself…see the world…and grow strong…" said Itachi, "However long it may take…I will await you at the top. Strive with your whole heart and best these eyes… Strive to surpass me Sasuke!"

"Why would he say that?" asked Sanji.

"My guess is that he gained a respect for Sasuke…not many have gone up against him and survived…" said Lyndsay.

"Ma'am… what is your goal…" Itachi asks Lucy.

"To be Queen of the Pirates…" said Lucy.

"You face a precious path…" said Itachi, "You face a precious one that trying to surpass me…"

"I don't care! That's what I'm going to be!" said Lucy while sticking her tongue out.

"Hey! Is Sasuke okay!" called Naruto.

"Of course he's not okay!" yelled Sakura.

"He's alive though…" said Lyndsay.

Just then Sasuke raised his hand and made a thumbs up for Lucy.

"Sasuke…" whispered Sakura.

"Lucy can you hear me?" asked Sasuke.

"I hear you!" yelled Lucy.

"Were you disappointed… if I lost against my own brother? You'll be disappointed right?" asked Sasuke.

He began to cough up blood.

"Save your breath!" yelled Sakura.

"Never again!" said Sasuke, "I will never lose again! Not from now, 'till I defeat Itachi'… I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!"

Lucy laughed.

"Gotta problem with that Queen of the Pirates?" asked Sasuke.

"Not at all…" said Lucy.

"They make a good team…" said Itachi, "I hope I encounter all of you one day again…"

Itachi took his leave when Bill Dawkins fired on him. He used his kunai to deflect the attack which made the sea wild once again; Lucy managed to get back on the Barite, the clanged to the railing.

"Lyndsay set sail!" ordered Lucy to those still in the boat.

"Right… we'll go after our ship… and when we come back we'll set sail to the Grand Line when everyone's together…" yelled Lyndsay throwing Lucy's hat to her which fell off when she catapulted to Itachi.

Lucy, Paul, and everyone else got ready as the pirates resume their plans on taking over the restaurant, as Sasuke, Lyndsay, Naruto and Sakura sailed away after the Sailing Wings.

"Here they come…" said Paul.

"Hey old man… I scare away the pirates then can I stop being Chore Girl?" asked Lucy to Sanji.

Sanji nodded began to think about it. He then let out a heavy sigh... it looks like that was going to happen…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note: I know…why didn't Itachi do anything special to beat Sasuke? It's because he's that stronger that Sasuke okay so don't be mad. Please review and comment!_**


	13. Lucy vs Bill Hawkins

**Lucy vs. Bill Hawkins**

Bill Hawkins's men were getting ready for a fight… no one questioned Bill Hawkins… because one guy did and he was shot…

"So do we have a deal?" asked Lucy to Paul

"I couldn't ask for a better deal…if you stayed a whole year my ship would be a wreck…" said Paul.

Bill Hawkins laughed and said, "Do you really think you can defeat me in my invincible armor? Don't make me roll on the floor and laugh!"

Lucy was using the busted mast to run towards Bill Hawkins…he got his strange gun, shield- thing ready then tossed something into the water…causing a small explosion of water…it prevented Lucy from seeing what he was going to do, and that when she saw metal stake come though the water.

_"Left…"_

Lucy went left and dodged it.

_"Right!"_

Lucy went right and dodged the attack.

_"Matrix…"_

Lucy did that thing where she ducked while leaning backwards. With that Lucy managed to avoid all the stakes that were being shot at her.

Lucy took a breath…and yelled "Hey! I thought you wanted to fight!"

Bill Hawkins just chuckled and began a speech about materiality might and smirked, "Finish him Dillon!" yelled Bill Hawkins.

Lucy turned around and saw Paul bruised, bloody and beaten...

"Paul…" said Lucy quietly.

The continued to though it looked Dillon was kill Paul…however…he began to cry.

"I can't do it!" he yelled, "I can't kill the first person who was ever so kind to me!"

Back outside… all of Bill Hawkins's men were shocked at the "Sudden Betrayal" surprised that the man that was known for his cruel ways would refuse to kill someone… Bill Hawkins was going use his most powerful weapon a poison gas bomb… all of Hawkins's men had gas masks even Dillon… but Dillon listened to Bill Hawkins and threw his into the ocean.

"Let's get into the restaurant now!" yelled Jody.

He and every cook carried Paul into the restaurant…

_"I have to get to him before he launches it…"_ Lucy thought.

Lucy once again ran towards Bill Hawkins… he of course shot the spikes towards her… which Lucy dodged. This angered Bill Hawkins…how began to break the mast he used a bridge as it began to sink. Lucy ran back to the special deck…

_"Great…"_ Lucy thought, _"I can't even get close to him…"_

Lucy saw some of Hawkins's men wearing the mask.

_"All right!"_ thought Lucy.

Lucy grabbed the gas masks from the men.

"Catch!" she told Paul and Dillon.

Lucy turned back so he can get one for herself but there wasn't anyone left.

"Their gone!" yelled Lucy.

That's when one appeared next to Lucy. She saw it and grabbed it. Bill Hawkins sent out the bomb which exploded in a purple fog. When everything cleared she heard a voice.

"Get off me!" she heard Paul's voice.

Lucy turned around and she gasped…Dillon was over Paul…forcing Paul to wear the mask…

"Where's your mask?" asked Lucy.

"I…threw my mask to you…" said Dillon with his voice shaking.

Dillon collapsed as he began cough up blood. Bill Hawkins just laughed at the site…

"Dillon…" said Paul.

Lucy glared at the man…she was extremely angry with this man… Lucy glared at Bill Hawkins…she really hated the man. The man continued to laugh as Dillon laid there coughing up blood.

"You feel sorry for that piece of rubbish…" laughed Bill Hawkins.

Lucy and Paul glared at the man.

"How could he…" whispered Lucy.

That's when Jody entered the deck. He walked up to Paul who was holding Dillon.

"Slip the mask on him…it might give him some air…" said Jody.

"Right…" said Paul who put the mask on him, "We have some antidote left right!"

"But that's only for food poisoning!" yelled Jody.

"Go get it!" ordered Paul, "and put him on the upper deck…"

"Please, don't die Dillon…" said Lucy, "Don't let that jerk kill you! Live to spite and I'll send him flying for you!"

"Don't do it… he'll kill you…" said Dillon weakly.

Lucy only laughed as she tossed her hat towards Paul, she ran towards Bill Hawkins aiming for a fight…

"Stop it now! He's only going to kill you!" yelled Paul.

"I won't die!" called Lucy back.

She ran towards Bill Hawkins who threw bombs in to the water making a huge splash and blinded Lucy with water…once again shot at Lucy with the stakes but she knew where to dodge. She continued to run towards Bill Hawkins…who pull out a cape covered in spikes, which Lucy decided to punch.

"Fire Style: Fire Punch!" Lucy shouted as she punched the cape with fire imbedded fist.

Even if she did get hurt by the spikes and bleeding she punched Bill Hawkins well. This surprised everyone.

"I still don't think she can win…" said Paul.

Lucy walked up to the currently unconscious Bill Hawkins…she took out one of the steaks that was embed in his arm and took it out.

"You said it was my grave…but it's not…I'm not going to die here…" said Lucy.

"That guy is crazy…" said Paul.

"Well I guess that's just who he is… I've seen people do even crazier things…" said Paul "Watch him closely Paul…"

"Why?" said Paul.

"Once in a while there is a fool with his sights set something, won't quit fighting until he dies…" said Paul.

"Won't quit fighting…" said Paul.

"It can be pretty annoying to fight someone like that…" said Paul. "Whether she wins or loses… I admire her…" said Paul.

Bill Hawkins got up… and hit Lucy with his shield, shot Lucy with something but Lucy somehow dodged, went behind and kicked him in some way, sending Bill Hawkins to the ground. But that's when Bill Hawkins got up and put his tow shields together … then somehow caused an explosion…which made Lucy grab hold of a part of the ship, when the smoke cleared they saw Bill Hawkins wielding a strange spear…apparently his "Mighty Battle Spear" after going on about the spear he sung it at Lucy…which caused an explosion that sent Lucy flying... Fortunately Lucy grabbed a nearby piece of deck.

"What kind of weapon is that? It keeps blowing up…" said Lucy.

Bill Hawkins kept coming at her with the Battle Spear and Lucy did her best dodge…that's when she dodged by grabbing on to the spear and hanging onto it…

"That was close…" said Lucy.

They watched as Lucy was hit twice the by the spear and blown up twice…

"Chore girl!" yelled Paul.

That's when the tip of the spear broke off…surprising most…

"It's just a bomb on a stick…" said Lucy, "Without that spear your strength is cut in half…"

Hawkins began another long winded speech… he pointed out that Lucy was badly injured before she was hurt by the spear…and that now she couldn't take any more hits…

"Hawkins's right…" said Paul.

"What just because Bill Hawkins has many weapons?" asked Paul, "It doesn't matter… what weapons a person have…"

Everyone watched as Lucy and Bill Hawkins fought…it consisted of Lucy punched his armor and Bill Hawkins using his weapon and dirty tricks on Lucy…Lucy managed to not only crack the armor then break it afterwards…

"No way…" said Paul.

As Bill Hawkins fell to the ground he caught Lucy in an iron net… that's when she managed to get her legs out of it…

"This fight it mine!" said Lucy whose legs began to glow. "Fighting Style! Double Kick!" Lucy hit Bill Hawkins hard with two strong kicks to the face effectively knocking him out. With that Lucy defeated Bill Hawkins. Unfortunately, she couldn't get out of the net and ended up falling in the water.

Everyone was shocked some girl…defeated Bill Hawkins…it was a big surprise.

"Oh no! That girl's trapped, she's going to drown." a cook shouted.

That's when Paul dove in after Lucy…when Paul surfaced he looked at Lucy thinking about Sasuke's fight and about Lucy's fight…

"Thanks Paul." Lucy said gasping for air.

That's when they heard a yell… "I am the greatest!"

On the deck a barely conscious Bill Hawkins babbling on about how h didn't lose and how he was the strangest man in the world…that's when he was punched in the gut by Dillon…

"Bill Hawkins… we lost… take it like a man…" said Dillon.

"Are you sure you should be moving?" said Lucy, "You breathed in a lot of the poison gas…"

"I'm fine…" said Dillon, "I hope our paths will cross again…"

Dillon chuckled and Lucy giggled…while Paul stared at him and said "You still want to be a pirate?"

Dillon began a long speech about how Lucy showed him that he must follow his own dreams rather than stay in the shadow of someone else…

"Jody, get them the supply boat!" said Paul.

Before Jody could argue Paul gave them a leering look. The man ran away… to get the boat.

When they loaded the boat of all of Bill Hawkins's men, it seem like it was going to sink

After Dillon said some parting to words to Lucy and Paul they sailed off.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: Lucy had saved the Baratie, but she becomes concerned about her crewmates. She convinces Paul to become her cook and meets a familiar face. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Lyndsay arrive at what looks like a technological base. There, they find the Sailing Wings and unfortunately, unfriendly faces._**


	14. Sailing after the Rest of the Crew

**_Author's Note: Rated T starts now!_**

* * *

**Sailing after the Rest of the Crew**

Lucy then realized something missing, "My hat!" she yelled.

"Here!" said Paul tossing it to her... it landed on Lucy's head.

"200 Points!" said Lucy.

"Honestly… you are so immature…" said Paul in the doorway.

Lucy and Paul got to the 2nd floor staff dining room they saw that the table was full.

"Hey where's our food…" said Lucy.

"And chairs…" said Paul.

"Sorry no chairs for you…" said one of the chefs.

"Sit on the floor…" said another of the chefs.

"They're acting strangely…" said Lucy.

"Oh well…" said Paul.

"Who made today's soup?" asked Jody.

"That would be me!" said Paul raising his hand, everyone could tell he was proud of that soup, "Delicious huh? It's an exceptionally good batch today…"

"It tastes like crap!" yelled Jody smashing the bowl into the floor.

Paul began to get angry at that remark. Lucy watched with interest while she ate her food and surprisingly, it tasted good.

"Maybe it wasn't meant for raccoons…" said Paul.

"It takes talent to make something that makes me want to puke!" yelled Jody.

"I'd stake my reputation on that soup…" said Paul angrily.

That's when the other chefs ate some of the soup and began to pour it on the floor.

"It stinks!" yelled one of the chefs.

"It should be thrown out!" yelled another.

"What are you talking about the soup was exceptionally good today." said Lucy pointing at her empty bowl. "You want him off the ship…don't you Sanji…" said Lucy.

Everyone looked towards Sanji…

"I knew I should have come up with the plan to get rid of him without you around!" said Sanji.

"Get rid of me! You want me out so bad then fine!" yelled Paul who ran off leaving slamming the door.

"Honestly!" yelled Lucy, "You could have done better ways!"

"Like what? You know that would be the only way that can get through to him…" said Sanji.

"A good way would be having me talk to him…" said Lucy following Paul.

Outside Paul was sitting down.

"Paul…" said Lucy.

"Hey…" said Paul.

"Why don't you come with me and join my crew?" said Lucy.

"Why?" said Paul.

"Well I see you as the kindest person I met." said Lucy, "That and you were always there for others when they needed it. Besides, don't you want to see the All Blue like Sanji did?"

Behind the door, Sanji was eavesdropping on the two.

Paul chuckled…

Both of them heard a sound coming from the water… That's when something jumped out of the water.

"What the!" yelled Paul.

"What is that thing!" yelled Lucy.

The thing landed on Lucy and Paul…the thing looked like a mermaid…but truthfully it was some girl in the mouth of a Panda Shark…

"Sakura!" yelled Lucy. "Why are you alone?"

"Well we didn't catch up to your ship Lucy, but judging by her wake she's going to a pretty unable place…" said Sakura.

Everyone was confused by the statement.

"I'll tell you the details later but right now we need your help." said Sakura.

"Okay…" said Lucy.

"Wait…" said Paul, "Take me with you…"

"What?" said one of the cooks.

"I might as well sail with you on your quest to become queen of the pirates." Said Paul, "I have my own foolish dream as well."

Lucy started to celebrate that Paul joined almost forgetting that she has a cook. Paul looked at the cooks and left the room.

Paul packed up… Sakura got a boat that belonged to Paul… while Lucy got food… which mostly consisted of meat. Paul was thinking in the restaurant about at all the things that happened, when he first saw the restaurant for the first time, when he met Jody and Carne.

The time came for when it was time to leave; however, Paul was late.

"Paul late…" said Sakura impatiently.

That's he finally showed up…

"There he is…" said Lucy.

That's when Jody jumped behind him holding giant spoons…

"I've been saving this for years!" said Jody. "Say your prayers Paul!"

3 seconds later…Jody was beaten and bleeding on the ground.

"3 seconds a new record…" said Sanji.

Paul got to the boat…

"Aren't you going to say good bye?" said Lucy.

"Why bother…" said Paul. "Everyone there annoyed me! I can't wait to get away from here…"

""Paul… keep your feet dry…" said Sanji.

Of course that's when the dam broke for Paul. He began to cry and bowed to Sanji in gratitude… and both of thanked Sanji for all of his help… then all the chefs began to cry…

"Good bye you idiots!" cried Paul.

"Let's set sail!" yelled Lucy.

And with that they left the Baratie… sailing to the direction the Sailing Wings took off…not knowing what would happen next. It had been several hours since Lucy, Sakura, and Paul had left the Baratie… things were calm and everything was fine… almost.

"I can't wait to get the ship back! Then we can go to the Grand Line!" said Lucy.

"Even if we do get the ship back there's only 5 of us." said Paul.

"But I'm not worried…" said Lucy, "Chef Sanji said that the Grand Line is Paradise for some people…"

"Are you kidding it's the pirates Graveyard!" yelled Sakura.

"If the crap geezer said that..." said Paul.

"You're taking it too lightly!" said Sakura, "you don't know what the Grand Line is like!"

"If Sasuke knew what it was like even he too would be intimidated…" said Sakura, "The Sailing Wings is on a collision course with one scary men alive…mark my words…"

"Time to eat…" said Paul.

"Yay!" cheered Lucy.

"Wait!" said Sakura, "We need to know what we're sailing into…"

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"There's a reason why they call the Grand Line the Pirates Grave Yard…" said Sakura. "It's because of the three great powers that rule that water… one of them is the 7 Warlords of the Sea!"

"Who?" asked Lucy and Paul.

"The 7 Government recognized pirate leaders…" said Sakura.

"Wait why would the government recognize pirates…" said Paul. "Don't make any sense if you ask me…"

"They target unlicensed pirates and the government get a cut of their haul…it's smart if you ask me…" said Sakura. "Even though other pirates call them government dogs they're very tough…" The guy who beat Sasuke…his brother Itachi, he's one of the 7…"

"There are others like him!" yelled Lucy.

"No way!" said Paul.

"The problem here is Erza Scarlet the princess of fairies…" said Sakura.

"Fairies?" asked Lucy raising an eyebrow.

"Fairies… huh? I heard Fairy island is famous…" said Paul.

"In order to become one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea…she released an unholy terror onto the East Blue…" said Sakura.

However Lucy was a little busy with a sketch pad…

"Like this?" asked Lucy holding up a picture of a really ugly woman… making Paul laugh.

"Can't you stay serious for a few seconds!" yelled Sakura. "Fine we'll skip the history lesson…" "But anyways your ship is headed to Team Rocket's Base. The leader, Giovanni is a man that used to be Erza's equal. This is his territory. He's a very powerful criminal, even more than Bill Hawkins…" said Sakura with her voice shaking a little.

"But you turned back half way… she could have gone somewhere else…" said Naruto.

"Naruto and I have a hunch…" said Sakura.

"So…" said Sanji, "What do you want to eat!"

"Meat on a bone!" said Lucy.

"Stir-fried bean sprouts!" said Sakura.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke, Lyndsay, and Naruto were right in front of Team Rocket's Base.

"So that's the place…" said Lyndsay shaking.

"Doesn't seem that scary to me…" said Sasuke.

"That's the place…" said Naruto, "Now all we have to is find where the Sailing Wings is located." said Naruto.

"So we hack our way in?" asked Sasuke.

"We don't know anything about that place!" yelled Lyndsay.

"We can't just barge in!" yelled Naruto.

5 minutes later they found the Going Merry docked in an odd place but it was guarded by several unfriendly people wearing black outfits with a letter "r" across the chest. Sasuke wanted to fight, but Naruto and Lyndsay tied him up.

"Untie me right now and I mean it!" yelled Sasuke.

"No can do Sasuke…" said Lyndsay, "You're still recuperating from your fight…"

As they sailed towards a dock… they saw three Team Rocket members near it…

"Ah… crap…" said Naruto.

"Full steam ahead…" said Lyndsay.

"What the hell are you doing? Why didn't we dock there?!" yelled Sasuke.

Lyndsay and Naruto shushed him.

"Did you see them!" whispered Lyndsay, "I don't want to die that bad!"

"So I guess your life is more important than the ship…" said Sasuke, "Interesting… I'll take note of that…"

"It's no use… these water's are Giovanni's lake…" said Naruto.

"It's no use! We'll have to turn back and tell Lucy that we couldn't get to the ship…" said Lyndsay.

"Damnit! Untie me you idiots!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hello! That won't work!" yelled Naruto.

"And besides I don't think Lucy left you in charge…" said Lyndsay.

The three goons saw the ship sail by.

"Never seen that ship before…" one of them said.

"Let's check it out." another said.

They began following the boat as it almost docked onto shore.

"Oh no!" yelled Naruto.

"Abandon Ship!" yelled Lyndsay.

Naruto decided to untie Sasuke but Lyndsay grabbed him and jumped off the ship before he could do it…

"Hey!" yelled Sasuke, "I can't believe you left me here!"

That was when the boat docked onto the shore and the goons got on and saw Sasuke tied up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" one of them said.

"It looks like someone tied the man up and left him for dead." another said.

"Let's take him to Giovanni." the third said.

Sasuke only faked smiled and said, "Hello boys…wonderful weather we're having."

**In the water nearby…**

"Oh Sasuke… I'll tell Lucy that you died with bravery" cried Lyndsay. "But it's sad we had to part this way!"

"When we see Lucy we're telling him the truth…" said Naruto angrily.

They both managed to swim to dry land…to find a town that was nearly destroyed…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Next Time: Sasuke has been captured by Team Rocket while Lucy, Sakura, and Paul encounter a giant monster. Lyndsay encounters a Team Rocket Grunt separating her from Naruto while she meets strange creatures._**


End file.
